


Wrong Number

by theanatomyofadreamer



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Muggle, Alternate Universe - Non-Magical, Anxiety, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Friends to Lovers, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, M/M, Phone Calls & Telephones, Selfies, Strangers to Lovers, Texting, Wrong number, bookworm draco, draco has the best jokes, falling in love over the phone, harry has no shame, lucius is a dick, pansy is the best character tbh, snarky Draco, wholesome friendship is wholesome
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-04-17 15:08:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 19,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14191653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theanatomyofadreamer/pseuds/theanatomyofadreamer
Summary: Draco texts the wrong number. Harry won't stop texting him back. Before he knows it, they're friends. A love story told in texts and calls.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> ((Normal is Draco, bold is Harry, italics is Pansy, underlined is Hermione))

 

-Wednesday, November 9th-

 

[9:34] I swear to Christ, Pansy. You better not have borrowed my navy shirt again.

**[9:34] I don’t have your navy shirt.**

[9:36] I can’t find it anywhere and it’s not in my closet. I’m going to be late to this interview because of you.

**[9:37] I don’t have your navy shirt because I’m not Pansy.**

[9:37] This better not be a joke

**[9:39] Not a joke**

[9:40] If I miss my interview because I can’t find my shirt, I will actually come to your house without it and murder you

**[9:41] Gonna go out on a limb here and assume this Pansy person is a girl? I’m definitely not a girl, mate.**

[9:42] oh shit

[9:42] shit wrong number oh my god

 

[9:45] Pansy tell me this is your number

_[9:47] This is my number Draco, has been for the last five years, why?_

[9:50] I just threatened to kill a stranger

_[9:50] I thought your interview was this morning. Where did you find the time to threaten murder?_

[9:51] I thought it was you

_[9:52] Lovely_

[9:52] No, I thought it was your number

[9:53] It’s this stupid new phone. The damn keys are tiny. I knew I should have stuck with an Android.

_[9:53] Okay this is hilarious_

[9:55] You are cruel and I am late.

 

**[13:15] How did your interview go?**

[13:27] Are you serious?

**[13:28] Yes?**

[13:29] What’s it to you?

**[13:30] You got something against people being polite?**

[13:30] Yes, actually.

**[13:31] Explains why you threatened to kill me**

[13:33] In my defence, I thought you were someone else

**[13:36] I'm going to forgive you on the account of you being clearly stressed about your interview**

[13:37] I neither want nor require your forgiveness

**[13:40] Whatever, mate. Was just trying to be nice. My lunch break is over now. Have a nice life**

 

[22:57] I didn't get the job

 

-Thursday, November 10th-

**[6:36] Sorry to hear that.**

**[6:37] what was the job?**

 

[8:42] Stripper

**[8:49] Really??**

[8:56] No.

[8:59] Accountant

 

**[10:00] oh**

**[10:00] Stripper was far more exciting**

[10:05] Well excuse me. I'm sure your job is far more fascinating.

 

**[11:37] I actually just met a stripper who injured her hip falling off her pole.**

**[11:38] I thought of you**

[11:40] touché.

[11:41] also, stop texting me

**[11:59] Stop replying**

 

**[13:25] Disregard that last statement, I take it back**

[13:37] Why are you obsessed with me?

**[13:38] Did you…**

**[13:38] Did you just quote Mean Girls at me?**

[13:42] … You weren't supposed to catch that

**[13:43] I want you to know that I've saved your number in my phone under Regina George**

[13:43] Why the fuck did you save my number to begin with?

**[13:44] Because despite your bitchy moments, I weirdly enjoy texting you**

[13:45] You must have no friends.

 

[13:45] Some dude keeps texting me

_[13:50] Good, you're long overdue a new man_

[13:51] have you never heard of stranger danger?!

[ _13:55] If you're that concerned about it, don't reply_

[13:56] I would but I technically started this conversation and it seems rude

_[14:00] Wait… is this that wrong number from the other day?_

[14:07] No comment

_[14:15] oh for god sake Draco, if you're going to talk to strangers, get Tinder like a normal person!!_

 

**[19:13] I have plenty of friends**

**[19:13] So many friends, in fact.**

[19:22] Who are you trying to convince, me or yourself?

**[19:23] Bitchy moments, everywhere.**

[19:24] What can I say? I'm a bit of a dick

**[19:25] A bit???**

[19:26] Yes. A bit.

**[19:29] You told me you would murder me**

[19:30] Have you ever seen the movie _‘Frozen’_? Because you need to fucking let it go.

**[19:31] Rude.**

[19:32] Told you.

**[19:58] So I'm curious**

**[19:58] What am I under in your phone?**

[20:00] Who said you were in my phone to begin with?

**[20:00] Fair enough, I suppose**

[20:41] If you really must know, you're under “Not Pansy”, but in all caps

**[20:50] You could just save me under my actual name, you know**

[21:05] True, but I don't currently care enough to know it.

**[21:06] You're vicious. Has anyone ever told you that?**

[21:08] Everyone I know

[21:08] At least twice.

**[21:10] I kinda like it.**

[21:12] Are you flirting with me?

**[21:14] Are you objecting to me flirting with you?**

[21:16] Most ardently.

**[21:19] Fair enough.**

 

-Friday, November 11th-

**[08:24] So my co-worker thinks I should stop texting you because I don't know who you are and you could be a murderer or a pervert or, worse, a child.**

**[08:24] You're not a child, are you???**

[09:16] Tell me, how many child accountants do you know?

**[09:17] Oh yeah…**

**[09:24] I told her this and she still thinks I should stop**

[09:35] Perhaps she's right

**[09:36] Wanna know what I think?**

[09:40] Not especially

**[09:41] I should have seen that coming**

[9:43] Yes, you should have.

**[9:46] It’s been three days since we started talking**

[9:48] You sound entirely too pleased with this.

**[10:23] I actually am?**

**[10:23] Is it weird that I consider you a friend?**

[10:24] Yes.

**[10:58] Okay. Why?**

[11:13] As your friend rightly pointed out, you know nothing about me.

**[11:15] I have a fair sense of what you’re like as a person**

[11:41] What’s my name?

[11:41] What’s my gender?

[11:42] How old am I?

**[11:45] Shit**

 

[11:47] -screenshot sent-

_[11:50] aww Draco you made a friend_

_[11:50] wait…_

_[11:51] STOP AVOIDING THIS MAN’S FRIENDSHIP_

 

**[19:35] okay**

**[19:35] so**

**[19:35] I think you’re male, just an impression, I may be wrong, but I’m nearly certain**

**[19:36] You will not tell me your name or let me tell you mine. I’m going to guess this goes for age as well but I feel like we’re roughly the same age**

[19:40] I’ll allow age

**[19:41] I’m 26**

[19:59] 24

**[20:00] I wasn’t wrong then**

**[20:00] See? This whole exchange of information thing isn’t so hard!**

[20:04] I feel like you’re the kind of person who has zero regard for your own safety

**[20:05] You know me so well :)**

**[20:06] Also, I have an idea**

[20:10] Uh oh

**[20:11] We should play the question game**

[20:12] And what, pray tell, does that entail?

**[20:13] Answer a question, ask a question.**

[20:15] I see

**[20:16] Since I’m such a great guy, I’ll even let you go first**

[20:19] How did you meet that stripper???

**[20:22] Work. I’m a physiotherapist. What's your favourite colour?**

[20:23] Green. Dark green. None of this neon or spring leaves bullshit. Basic ass question, by the way.

**[20:24] Go on, then. Wow me with with your next question then. Shock me with your question prowess.**

[20:26] What's your favourite documentary topic?

**[20:28] Serial killers**

[20:29] “It was at that moment that Draco’s alarm bells began ringing and he realised he had made a massive mistake”

**[20:30] So your name is Draco!**

[20:35] balls. I fucked up.

**[20:36] Since you broke the rule first, I'm Harry**

 

[20:37] He ruined it

_[20:41] You need to learn to start your stories at the beginning_

[20:42] He told me his name.

_[20:45] ?_

[20:46] I DIDN'T WANT TO KNOW HIS NAME

[20:46] He’s ruined it.

_[20:53] And why, exactly, does this ruin it?_

[20: 54] Because now we’re like … friends or whatever

_[20:57] Good. You need more friends_

 

**[22:43] I think I ruined it**

**[22:43] Have I ruined it?**

[22:49] Little bit.

**[22:50] Shit.**

**[22:50] Can I take it back?**

[22:51] I know your name now, Harry. I can’t unlearn it.

**[22:53] Wow.**

**[22:53] I like that**

[22:54] Like what, exactly?

**[22:55] You calling me by my name**

[22:56] What?

**[22:57] That's weird, isn't it?**

[22:59] Very

 

-Saturday, November 12th-

**[6:51] Shit I fell asleep while I was trying to flirt with you!**

 

[7:45] I've already told you to stop doing that

 

**[8:23] I know but I enjoy it?**

[8:24] Why is that a question?

**[8:26] Because I feel like I shouldn't?**

[8:29] Are you purposely abusing punctuation now?

**[8:39] Maybe?**

[8:42] Ugh.

 

[8:43] Pansy

[8:45] Pansy help me

[8:49] Paaaaaannnnn

_[8:50] You have exactly the length of this Starbucks line to be a whiny little bitch and after that, I'm going to work._

[8:51] Firstly, rude, secondly, how dare you.

[8:52] He keeps flirting with me!

_[8:52] That is the opposite of a problem_

[8:53] THIS IS THE EXACT DEFINITION OF A PROBLEM

_[8:54] Stories, Draco. Beginning, middle, end. Linear fashion._

[8:55] What sort of crazy weirdo starts getting attached to someone they've never met after four days?!

_[8:56] Uh, you?_

[8:56] Oh God

[8:57] Pansy help me

[8:57] Pansy no

[8:57] PANSY

_[8:58] Oops, coffee’s here. Ttyl. Byeeee_

[8:59] PANSY NO WAIT

[9:05] I hate you.

 

**[10:21] Do the attempts at flirting really bother you?**

**[10:21] If it does, I'll stop**

**[10:21] nbd**

[10:22] I suppose not

**[10:23] That was not convincing**

[10:24] I don't really know how I feel about it

**[10:25] That's okay**

[10:25] It is?

**[10:26] Yeah. I'll stop**

[10:29] I didn't say that

**[10:30] oh**

**[10:30] oh!**

[10:31] yeah

**[10:32] sooo…**

**[10:32] what does this mean?**

[10:33] I’m leaving now.

**[10:33] no wait I wanted to try flirt with you some more!**

 

[13:44] So, why do you try to flirt with me, exactly?

[13:45] I mean, you still don’t know me

**[13:55] That can be remedied!**

**[13:55] Except, my lunch break is over so can it be remedied after 5?**

[13:57] Sure

 

**[17:00] It’s after five! It’s time to learn everything there is to know about Harry Potter, my friend!**

[17:03] Hold up

[17:03] Your name is Harry Potter?

**[17:04] um… yes?**

[17:05] That is the most generic-sounding name there ever was

[17:05] You may as well be called John Smith

**[17:07] Thanks, Draco. We can’t all have unique, special snowflake names like yours, some of us had boring, unoriginal parents. I bet even your surname is obscure.**

[17:09] umm

**[17:10] It is, isn’t it? Go on then**

[17:11] Malfoy.

**[17:12] Of course it is.**

[17:13] And it’s not obscure, it’s French.

**[17:14] Same difference**

**[17:15] If I’m John Smith, does that make you Pocahontas?**

[17:16] do not

**[17:17] No Disney related flirting?**

[17:18] Absolutely none

**[17:20] Got it. Anyway, it’s time you got to know me!**

[17:21] I am braced in anticipation

**[17:22] Your snark is relentless**

[17:22] You know it.

[17:23] Can’t we just play that question game again?

**[17:24] Yeah, that’s actually a lot easier**

**[17:25] Cats or dogs?**

[17:26] Cats. Dogs are too needy. Plus my cat wouldn’t be happy with me if I said anything else. Since you asked mine, favourite colour?

**[17:28] Red. What’s your cat’s name?**

[17:30] Maxwell

[17:32] -image sent-

**[17:34] THAT IS THE MOST REGAL FELINE I’VE EVER SEEN**

[17:35] I’ll tell him you said so. Favourite movie?

**[17:36] Titanic**

[17:37] You did not just say that.

**[17:37] I did?**

[17:38] Ugh.

**[17:40] You say that a lot, don’t you?**

[17:41] Around you? Yes.

**[17:42] Ouch. Anyway, my turn for a question.**

**[17:43] Favourite food?**

[17:44] Pasta. What’s your most obscure skill?

**[17:45] Pasta? Any specific kind?**

[17:46] All the kinds. Pasta is amazing.

**[17:49] I can dislocate my shoulder, that’s pretty obscure, right?**

[17:50] And gross, yes.

**[17:51] What’s yours?**

[17:52] Ballet, probably.

**[17:55] A ballet dancing accountant? You’re full of surprises, aren’t you?**

[17:56] I guess you’ll just have to stick around and find out.

**[17:57] ………..**

**[17:57] DID YOU JUST FLIRT WITH ME?!**

[17:58] I am bad at this.

**[17:59] No way. That was smooth as hell!**

[18:00] It was?

**[18:03] Heck yeah. I am jealous.**

[18:04] Oh.

**[18:05] You sound surprised**

[18:06] Yeah, this isn’t really something I do.

**[18:06] This being…?**

[18:07] Flirting, mostly.

**[18:08] That I don’t believe.**

[18:10] My encounters tend to only last a night.

**[18:11] Oh. Right. And can I ask which gender these encounters are with?**

[18:15] I fuck men. If that’s what you’re asking.

**[18:16] It is, yeah. Good to know.**

**[18:17] I mean I do too. Not exclusively.**

**[18:18] I’m bi.**

**[18:18] There was probably a less awkward way to say that.**

[18:20] Good to know.

**[18:21] So what's your favourite documentary topic then?**

[18:24] I'll pretty much watch anything about the ocean.

**[18:25] no**

[18:25] no?

**[18:26] The deep sea, like outer space, can fuck right off**

[18:27] Okay. Why?

**[18:28] That shit is terrifying. There are too many undiscovered ways to die.**

[18:29] Not coming to Mars then?

**[18:30] Mars can fuck off too.**

[18:34] I have finally stopped laughing

**[18:35] Cheers. I hate to do this, since I started all this, but a mate is dragging me out to drinks D: I gotta disappear for a bit**

[18:38] No worries.

**[18:40] You sure?**

[18:41] We both have lives, Harry. Go live it. Stop talking to strangers.

**[18:42] But you’re not a stranger anymore**

[18:43] Go, or I’ll become one again.

 

**[2:34] U know what ur problem is, dragon?**

**[2:35] *Draco**

**[2:35] Your too guarded**

**[2:37] u need to open ur -** heart emoji **\- and let me in**

**[2:40] Y wont u let me in**

 

-Sunday, November 13th-

**[12:19] There hasn’t been a word invented yet to describe how embarrassed and apologetic I am right now**

 

**[15:24] I totally get it if you’re not talking to me now.**

 

**[17:44] Or like ever…**

 

-Monday, November 14th-

[8:20] Leave my heart emoji out of this

[8:21] And never text me past midnight again.

**[8:25] You’re back!**

**[8:25] I’m so sorry about that. I’m so embarrassed. I’m still hungover**

[8:36] It’s been two days

**[8:37] It was bad…**

[8:40]... How bad?

**[8:41] My best friend found me sitting next to a statue, crying, as I told it all my problems.**

[8:45] Oh wow. How deep is your shame pit right now?

**[8:47] Seven feet.**

[8:50] No, this is definitely an eight-footer.

**[8:55] You’re right. I’ll resume digging.**

**[8:57] Anyway, how are you?**

[9:03] Way better than you, it seems.

**[9:05] There are dead bodies who feel better than me right now.**

[9:07] That was surprisingly morbid, coming from you.

**[9:09] You must be rubbing off on me.**

[9:11] It’s taking all my restraint not to make a sexual comment.

**[9:12] That’s my favourite kind of comment.**

[9:13] I’m not even surprised.

**[9:14] I’m a simple guy.**

[9:15] Simple is definitely the word I’d use to describe you.

**[9:17] I think I’m offended.**

[9:20] And I think I don’t care.

**[9:21] Pity me, Draco, I am wounded!**

[9:22] Go back to sleep then.

**[9:24] Yeah that’s probably a good idea. I thank you for your wisdom, O Caustic One!**

[9:24] Idiot.

 

[11:45] So I have a question

 

**[13:32] Can it wait another five minutes? I just woke up from a nap and have no concept of my current location in either time or space.**

[13:33] Why? Did you fall asleep in the Tardis or something?

**[13:34] Draco Malfoy! Are you a secret nerd?!?!**

[13:35] Can I ask my question now or what?

**[13:35] Go ahead… secret nerd.**

[13:37] What were you talking to the statue about?

**[13:38] Are you asking why I was crying?**

[13:39] Suppose I am.

**[13:44] Well firstly, I was drunk. Secondly, I was just overwhelmed. I started talking about my problems and just couldn’t stop.**

[13:46] And what are those problems?

**[13:50] Mainly? That I’m lonely.**

[13:51] I knew it! Ten points to me!

**[13:53] It still amazes me how, this far into our friendship, I still get surprised when you’re a bitch.**

[13:55] Don’t use that word.

**[13:55] Bitch?**

[13:56] No, ‘friendship’

**[13:58] Oh… I think we’re friends. Aren’t we?**

[14:00] I mean, yes, of course we are.

**[14:00] But?**

[14:10] It’s just weird to me. I’ve never met you. I only have one friend and we’ve been friends since birth. Literally, our mothers were in labour together. I’ve never been good at making friends. I don’t know how to do it.

**[14:11] Don’t worry. You’re doing a great job :)**

[14:16] Hmh. Speaking of jobs actually, I’m going to be in a meeting all evening so I won’t be around to talk. I’ll text you later though.

**[14:19] No worries. I actually meant to ask about that. I know you had that interview, but I didn’t know if you were still working or what, and didn’t want to raise a potentially sensitive issue or anything.**

**[14:20] What do you do anyway?**

[14:21] Freelance work, nothing all that interesting. But I’m meeting with a company today, so I’ll be out all day.

**[14:22] Sure thing. Talk to you later!**

 

-Wednesday, November 16th-

**[13:43] Hey, just checking in. You okay?**

 

-Thursday, November 17th-

[14:11] Pansy, I need help

_[14:13] Shocker._

[14:13] I’m not in a good place and as a result, I’ve sort of not text Harry in like three days. And then he sent a check-in text and I ignored it.

[14:14] I’m awful, aren’t I?

_[14:15] No, Draco. You aren’t awful at all. You need the time to yourself. If Harry is your friend, he’ll understand._

[14:16] That’s the thing. I want to talk to him about it but I’m aware of the fact that this isn’t a normal friendship at all

_[14:17] Do you feel like he is your friend?_

[14:18] I mean, yeah. I do.

_[14:19] Then he is your friend and that’s all there is to it._

 

-Friday, November 18th-

**[10:04] Draco hasn’t text me all week :(**

[10:13] He’s a stranger, Harry. He doesn’t have to.

**[10:14] He’s not a stranger, we’re friends now.**

[10:16] If you say so.

[10:55] I Googled him.

**[10:55] NO**

**[10:55] NO NO NO NO**

**[10:56] HERMIONE!**

**[10:56] WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT?!?!**

[11:00] Relax. I didn’t find all that much. He has no social media, so it was pretty limited.

[11:10] Well, don’t you want to know what I found?

**[11:11] Of course I do.**

[11:32] Provided he’s the same- and, I presume, only- Draco Malfoy around, that would make him the son of Lucius Malfoy, that wealthy property mogul who’s all over the news. I also found this, a video of Draco dancing at the Royal Ballet School about three years ago.

[11:33] -video sent-

 

[17:48] Sorry I never text you back. Thing is, I lied about my work. I do freelance with my father’s company but working with him always puts me in a bad mood. Sometimes, it just takes me a bit longer to calm down.

**[17:52] Oh shit. Feeling any better now?**

[17:53] Somewhat.

**[17:55] Shit**

**[17:55] I feel I’m about to ruin that.**

**[17:56] I have to confess something.**

[17:58] You have exactly five minutes before my anxiety makes me leave.

**[18:00] My co-worker Googled you and found a video of you dancing.**

**[18:00] It’s beautiful. You’re beautiful. I can’t stop watching you.**

 

**[22:12] I really shouldn’t have said that**

 

-Saturday, November 19th-

**[10:23] I wish Hermione never sent me that video.**

 

-Sunday, November 20th-

[12:10] I want you to know that I wasn’t comfortable with the fact that you knew what I looked like.

[12:11] It went against the rules I set myself.

**[12:29] I’m sorry if I made you uncomfortable, I never intended that. Maybe I can make it even.**

**[12:31] -image sent-**

 

[12:42] PANSY

[12:42] THERE HAS BEEN A DEVELOPMENT

_[12:44] After he saw that video of you?_

_[12:44] You’re talking to him again?_

[12:52] -image sent-

_[12:54] He is completely gorgeous._

[12:55] He is completely gorgeous!

_[12:57] You have to send one back. It’s etiquette._

 

[14:45] -image sent-

**[14:47] Oh Lord.**

[14:47] ?

**[14:49] You’re even more beautiful now.**

**[14:50] Like how is that possible?**

[14:52] It’s the lack of sweaty dance hair.

[14:56] You’re pretty fit yourself.

**[14:58] Wow. I’m actually blushing.**

[15:00] Ugh.

 

-Monday, November 21th-

**[09:32] Everyone in my office agrees that you’re beautiful.**

[10:19] I repeat: ugh.

**[10:20] Don’t like being called beautiful?**

[10:21] Don’t be foolish. I’m just not sure I like what it implies.

**[10:22] What does it imply?**

[10:31] That you might be into me.

 

-Tuesday, November 22nd-

**[15:27] You’re right.**

**[15:28] I think I’m into you.**

**[15:28] Is this a problem?**

[15:56] Yes.

**[15:59] Well, shit.**

 

-Friday, November 25th-

[03:00] I’m worried, Harry.

[03:03] I’m worried that we will develop feelings for each other and discover that nothing will ever come of it.

[03:04] I can’t go through that.

[03:04] I can’t let myself get hurt like that.

[03:05] That’s why we can’t ever tell each other where we live.

[03:06] I have to protect myself. I’m sorry.

 

**[09:35] I understand. I’m not thrilled about it, but I get it. I would never hurt you, Draco, not on purpose.**

[10:49] Don’t you think that it’s weird?

[10:49] All of this?

[10:50] I mean, it’s kinda bizarre that you like me

**[11:23] Of course I like you. Or else I wouldn’t still be talking to you for… however long it's been.**

[11:25] Sixteen days..

**[11:42] Woah. It sorta feels like I’ve always known you, like we’ve always been friends.**

[11:45] Ugh. You’re just full of cheesy lines, aren’t you?

**[11:50] You’re just peanut butter and jealous.**

[11:51] That's it, I’m out.

**[11:52] Come back!**

**[11:53] No, it’s not weird to me that I like you. It’s kinda what I do, tbh.**

**[11:53] I sorta have a penchant for getting super attached to people. I fall in love easily. I develop feelings really quickly.**

**[11:54] So uh, no. It’s not weird for me. But I see how it would be weird for you.**

 

**[20:32] I miss you :(**

[20:43] I bet you’re a really clingy boyfriend.

**[20:44] Rude. I just enjoy your company.**

[20:45] Doubtful.

**[20:47] Though now I’m wondering what kind of boyfriend you are.**

[20:53] Harry.

**[20:55] Right. Too far. Sorry.**

[20:55] Yeah.

**[20:56] I’ll try to reign it in.**

[20:57] Please do.

**[20:59] I’ll just think of you in other ways.**

[21:04] Every time you make me blush, I’m going to leave.

**[21:06] That’s as much of an incentive as it is a deterrent.**

[21:07] Big words.

**[21:09] I’m intelligent**

[21:10] Uh huh

**[21:11] I went to med school!**

[21:14] And I went to Cambridge. Yet I’m technically still unemployed. Means nothing.

**[21:17]  ... okay you win this one**

[21:18] It’s impossible to win an argument against me.

**[21:21] I’ve noticed.**

[21:23] I’m impossible.

**[21:24] Took the words right out of my mouth, babe.**

 

**[22:46] Okay I deserved that.**

 

**[23:50] Goodnight, Draco. Sleep well.**

 

[00:21] Goodnight, Harry.

 

-Saturday, November 26th-

**[09:21] I like waking up to texts from you.**

 

[11:34] It’s bad, Pan

_[11:35] ‘It’ being?_

[11:37] Harry thinks he fancies me.

_[11:37] Hold on_

_[11:37] Rewind_

_[11:38] He THINKS he fancies you??_

_[11:38] What, like he’s not sure or???_

[11:40] No, I think he’s pretty sure

_[11:41] I don’t follow. Start again._

[11:43] Harry realised he’s into me, but apparently he falls in love the way most people get drunk so that probably doesn’t mean very much.

_[11:44] You seem pretty anxious for something that doesn’t mean anything._

[11:44] I don’t like being played with

[11:45] I don’t like the idea that this may be a game for him. Other people's feelings, I mean.

[11:45] My feelings

_[11:46] Well, do you like him?_

[11:46] I don’t think so?

[11:46] I can’t really tell.

_[11:48] I suggest you take some time to think about it._

 

**[13:29] Too much again. Sorry.**

[13:30] No, I was just surprised by your complete lack of shame.

**[13:31] I know. I’m astounding.**

[13:32] Ugh

**[13:32] I knew you’d say that!**

[13:34] I have more questions, by the way. If we’re still doing that.

**[13:34] Of course. I love talking about myself.**

[13:35] No one is surprised.

**[13:35] Do you have a question or not?**

[13:36] How do you unwind after a bad day?

[13:36] Do not say masturbation or I will block you.

**[13:37] Noted: Draco is a prude**

[13:37] I’m not a prude, I just don’t want to know about your nasty habits

**[13:37] Who said they were nasty? I’m ultra vanilla, actually.**

[13:37] I don’t want to know

**[13:39] Fair enough. I suppose after a bad day at work, I’ll do something small when I get home, like watch a movie or take a hot shower. It helps me leave work at work and not bring it home with me**

[13:40] What if it’s not work-related? What if you just feel bad that day?

**[13:41] I guess I just take some time to myself. I clean the flat or I go for a run, just something rewarding that I can do for myself and get out of my head.**

[13:41] And if you can’t get out of your head?

**[13:42] If it’s really bad, I call a friend or organise to meet up with them. Usually, they can help me through my problem.**

[13:42] Do you have many friends like that, that you can call?

**[13:42] A couple, yeah.**

[13:43] That’s good.

**[13:43] Draco, are you okay? Do you want to talk about something?**

[13:44] I’m fine, Harry. Thanks.

**[13:45] Okay. I’m here if you need me.**

[13:46] I better head to work. My father is expecting me this afternoon.

**[13:46] I’ll have some questions ready for when you get back**

 

-Sunday, November 27th-

 

**[15:51] Did work go okay?**

[15:54] No. But I’m trying to do what you said, taking time for myself.

**[15:54] Am I interrupting that?**

[15:55] No. I’m sorry for not texting you last night

**[15:55] You don’t owe me responses you know**

[15:56] Isn’t that what friends do, though?

**[15:57] You just called us friends. I’m so proud.**

[15:58] I’m ignoring you now. I’m reading.

**[15:58] Whatcha reading?**

 

**[16:25] You really are ignoring me**

 

**[17:42] It better be a good book.**

 

[18:04] It was a great book. It was about a boy who could see demons.

**[18:06] That sounds really good, what was it called?**

[18:06] The Boy Who Could See Demons

**[18:07] Fair enough. Do you read a lot?**

[18:07] Voraciously.

**[18:07] I’m not surprised. You come across as very well-read**

[18:08] I just like it. The escapism, the connection, the silence, the sound

**[18:08] I should read more. You make it sound so fantastic.**

[18:08] It is. Books have saved me so many times. They’ve made me who I am.

**[18:09] Wow. That’s amazing**

[18:10] Indeed. I need to get out of this bath now, it went cold over an hour ago

**[18:10] How long have you been in there?!**

[18:11] Like two hours. I’m a raisin now.

**[18:11] The prettiest raisin I know.**

[18:13] -image sent-

**[18:14] You can’t just drop a bath selfie with no warning!**

[18:14] I can do whatever I want.

**[18:15] You look adorable with your knees drawn up like that.**

[18:15] Leaving.

**[18:16] You don’t seem to like it when I’m nice to you.**

[18:17] I dunno. You’ve never been mean to me, how can I tell?

**[18:17] I couldn’t possibly be mean to you**

[18:18] Give it a go

**[18:19] You’re the palest person I’ve ever met and one of my best mates is ginger**

[18:20] omg

[18:20] Harry Potter

[18:20] throwing shade?!

[18:20] Unthinkable.

**[18:20] That felt so bad and wrong**

[18:21] I loved it.

**[18:22] I really ruined your alone time, huh?**

[18:22] Mhm. Debating whether to reclaim it or not.

**[18:23] I’d rather you didn’t?**

[18:23] Well in that case, I’m definitely reclaiming it. I have more books to read.

**[18:24] How rude. Reading instead of texting me**

 

-Monday, November 28th-

**[13:40] Firstly, how can you still be reading? Secondly, I went to my local library during my lunch break and picked up that demon book. Been reading it between patients. The demon can’t really be real, can it?**

 

[14:57] That would be spoilers, my dear. And no, I’m not still reading. I was, but I fell asleep pretty early last night. Today, I am at the office. I’m literally hiding in the bathroom to text you. There’s every chance I’ll be in a mood to just sleep when I get home, so if you don’t hear from me again today, I’m sorry. Enjoy the book though. Text me your thoughts.

 

**[15:32] Don’t worry. I understand.**

 

**[20:11] This book is a lot darker and sadder than I expected**

 

-Tuesday, November 29th-

[08:23] Looks like I’m in the office all week. I blame capitalism for my own suffering.

**[08:45] Stay strong. Think of the pay.**

 

**[19:57] This book is getting kinda creepy… I can’t tell what’s real anymore**

 

**[01:23] ITS OVER AND I STILL DON’T KNOW IF IT WAS REAL**

 

-Wednesday, November 30th-

[14:32] -image sent-

[14:32] Still alive. Hiding in the bathroom. Glad you enjoyed the book.

**[15:21] Looking really dapper in that button-up.**

[16:02] Shut up, Potter

**[16:07] -image sent-**

**[16:07] A work selfie for a work selfie.**

 

[17:51] Loving the white coat. Very cool.

**[17:52] Thank you ;)**

 

-Thursday, December 1st-

**[09:21] I need a new book. I feel so hollow and empty now that it's over**

 

[14:23] It’s called a book hangover.

[14:23] Audiobooks. For commuting. Welcome to Night Vale.

**[14:24] On it.**

 

**[17:32] YOU GAVE ME ANOTHER STRANGE ASS BOOK**

 

[23:56] I like magical realism. And strangeness.

[23:57] Hence my friendship with you.

 

-Friday, December 2nd-

**[08:13] Rude!**

**[08:13] Digging this book though!**

 

[18:15] -image sent-

[18:15] I am drowning in acquisition reports

**[18:37] I didn’t know you wore glasses!**

[18:39] They’re screen glasses. I need them for the ninety thousand spreadsheets I’ve done this week for the meeting tomorrow

**[18:39] On a Saturday?**

[18:39] Hell knows no limits.

[18:40] So what are you up to?

**[18:42] -image sent-**

**[18:43] Listening to books on a run**

[18:44] Nice arms

**[18:45] I can’t tell if you’re being sarcastic**

[18:45] That’s for me to know

 

-Saturday, December 3rd-

**[08:35] Good luck today**

 

[00:25] I am not okay.

[00:25] And I have no one to tell this to but you.

**[00:28] Give me a minute. Sleep, time, space etc.**

**[00:30] I’m ready. What’s wrong?**

[00:33] I don’t know where to start. I forget you know nothing about me.

**[00:34] Semantics**

[00:38] It’s my father.

[00:38] More precisely, it’s the way my father treats me.

**[00:39] I take it he doesn’t treat you well**

[00:39] Piss poorly, in fact.

**[00:40] Oh shit.**

[00:41] It’s okay. It’s always been this way. It just gets to me more times than others.

**[00:41] That doesn’t make it okay. It’s the exact opposite of okay**

[00:42] I guess so.

**[00:44] What does he do, exactly?**

**[00:46] I probably shouldn’t have asked that.**

**[00:46] That was probably really insensitive, sorry**

[00:47] It’s alright.

[00:47] He’s never hit me or anything like that

[00:48] He just… speaks down to me. Undermines me. Belittles me in front of others. He has a real talent for making me feel like shit.

**[00:50] I’m sorry you have to go through that.**

[00:50] It’s okay.

**[00:51] It’s not okay. Stop saying that.**

[00:52] Sorry

**[00:53] No I’m sorry. It just hurts that you’re hurting**

[01:14] I wish you were here

**[01:15] Jesus Christ, warn a man.**

[01:15] Too much?

**[01:16] Just right**

[01:16] Ugh.

**[01:17] Feeling a bit more like yourself, I see**

[01:19] No I still feel like shit

[01:19] Just marginally less shit.

**[01:20] Anything I can do to help?**

[01:21] Yes, but it’s probably too late at night to ask.

**[01:22] I repeat- anything I can do to help?**

[01:26] Call me?

**[01:29] I think I’m dying**

[01:31] Bit extreme. You could have just said no if you didn’t want to

**[01:32] I’m calling you**

 

**-calling Draco-**

“...hello?”

**“Oh my God, hi! ...You’re laughing at me. Even your laugh is perfect.”**

“Ugh.”

**“That is exactly how I imagined you said that.”**

“You sound a lot different than I thought you would.”

**“...Is that good or bad?”**

“It’s good. I like your voice... A lot.”

**“Oh my God.”**

“You’re quite the conversationalist there.”

**“I like your voice a lot too. It’s exactly what I imagined. And I imagined it a lot, to be fair.”**

“Oh?”

 **“I think about** **_you_ ** **a lot.”**

“You have no shame, do you?”

**“Christ, I love your laugh.”**

“I’ll take that to mean ‘absolutely none’.”

**“Pretty much zero.”**

“...Thank you, Harry. I appreciate this.”

**“Say my name again.”**

“Harry?”

**“Again.”**

“Harry.”

**“One more time?”**

“No, this is getting weird.”

**“Damn.”**

“...I think I should go.”

**“Okay. I hope you feel better.”**

“Infinitely.”

**“Oh my God, you’re so cool… And there’s that laugh again.”**

“Goodnight, Harry. Thank you again.”

**“Goodnight Draco. I’m always here.”**

“I know.”

 

-Sunday, December 4th-

**[07:13] I’m dead. I’m actually a zombie right now**

 

[09:23] Sorry for keeping you up so late. I forgot you had an actual life and all that. You should have told me to fuck off and let you sleep.

**[09:27] Sorry kid, but I’m never gonna tell you to fuck off.**

[09:31] Good to know.

**[09:34] Haven’t had any updates on your cat, now that I think about it. You’re the only cat person I know who doesn’t mention your cat thrice daily.**

[09:37] He’s currently standing on at least four of my major organs, screaming for his breakfast

[09:37] -image sent-

**[09:39] dear sweet fuck**

**[09:40] There should be a rule against shirtless selfies in beds. Especially ones sent without warning.**

[09:42] I probably shouldn’t tell you that I sleep naked then, huh?

**[09:43] Christ above**

[09:44] That was a joke. I am definitely wearing pants.

**[09:45] You’re killing me. Do you have any idea how attractive you are?**

[10:53] I guess not. I forget that you find me attractive. I’m not crossing any lines here, am I?

 

**[10:55] Of course not. Why would you be?**

[10:56] I don’t know. I don’t mean to be inappropriate or make you uncomfortable or anything. I just like sharing my life with you, since you’re so involved in it now

**[10:57] Don’t worry. I thoroughly enjoy it. In fact, I encourage it. More of your face and your voice please.**

[10:58] You don’t have some weird voice kink, do you?

**[10:58] I told you, ultra vanilla.**

[10:59] This conversation is verging on nsfw

**[10:59] Agreed.**

 

**[16:57] Thank fuck that shift is over.**

**[16:57] The next time I agree to cover one of Hermione’s weekend shifts, I want you to find me and kill me instead**

[17:00] Is this the friend who Googled me?

**[17:01] Yeah. I forgot I was still mad at her for that.**

[17:03] She was only looking out for you. I understand. Pansy would do the same for me.

**[17:04] Regardless, I’m never doing another Sunday again. That was literally the worst day of my life. Everything went wrong. Everyone was horrible.**

[17:05] Call me and tell me about it?

[17:08] You better not respond with ‘oh my god’

**[17:08] Oh my god.**

[17:09] Jesus Christ.

 

**-calling Draco-**

“Hey.”

**“Oh m- I’m not gonna say it.”**

“Why are you like this?”

**“I ask myself that everyday. I seem to forget all my words around you.”**

“Cute.”

**“Don’t snicker at me.”**

“How was your day?”

**“I like how soft your voice got there.”**

“Shut up. I don’t care about your day anymore… Don’t laugh at me!”

**“Sorry, sorry.”**

“I’m trying to be nice. You’re not making this easy.”

**“I appreciate the effort. It was nice of you to offer to call.”**

“Actually, I asked you to call me. It’s not really the same.”

**“I like it. I like talking to you.”**

“... I like it too. Now, are you gonna tell me about your day or what?”

“ **Ugh. It was awful. Hermione had a family event so I agreed to take her clients and even though they were all told about this, they still acted like it was entirely my fault. Most of her clients are old people or spoilt kids and they were all exceptionally rude and- why are you laughing at me?”**

“I’m not. It’s just amusing. I like hearing you bitch about things.”

**“...You do? Because I have loads of things I can bitch about.”**

“One at a time, maybe.”

**“...I feel better now. It’s kinda nice to come home and talk to you about this stuff.”**

“Maybe we can make it a regular thing... Don’t say it. Don’t say ‘oh my God’.”

**“I’m trying. Real hard.”**

“You can’t really be that surprised by everything I say or do.”

**“I am. I truly am. You are the definition of surprising.”**

“I disagree but whatever.”

**“So what are your plans for the evening?”**

“Pansy and I got lunch today and I bought a new book because I have no self control, so mostly likely reading.”

**“Do you read everyday?”**

“Everyday.”

**“Christ! How many books do you read a week then?”**

“On a quiet week, it can be as many as five.”

**“Five! I don’t think I’d even read five books in a year.”**

“You’ve read two in the last two weeks. That’s impressive for a non-reader.”

**“I like your recommendations. I’m nearly finished this one. Do you have another for me?”**

“I have a whole list.”

**“One at a time, maybe.”**

“What genre are you feeling?”

**“Maybe no magic this time.”**

“History?”

**“I like history.”**

“The Book Thief. It’s technically YA, but it’s fantastic. I’d go for physical over audio though.”

**“I’ll grab it from the library at lunch tomorrow.”**

“Cool. Text me your thoughts again. I liked that, and you’ll have a lot for this book.”

**“Spoilers, my dear! ...Your laugh has made my day.”**

“I’m glad.”

**“That soft tone is my favourite.”**

“I have no idea what you’re talking about.”

**“Of course not. Well, I better go shower and get ready for tomorrow. Talk to you tomorrow, yeah?”**

“Of course. Goodnight, Harry.”

**“Night, Draco.”**

 

-Monday, December 5th-

**[07:35] How dare the library not open for me at this hour**

 

[09:57] You’ve never sounded more like me and I’m so proud

 

**[13:45] Okay, I got it! They had like so many copies. This book must be super popular.**

[13:51] Fairly popular, yeah. Enjoy.

 

**[17:52] It’s like the first chapter and someone is dead**

[17:53] It’s literally narrated by Death, what did you expect?

**[17:54] Well now I feel stupid**

[17:54] It’s not exactly unwarranted.

**[17:55] Ignoring you to read.**

[17:56] The tables have turned

 

**[22:49] I need to stop reading to sleep but I don’t want to.**

**[22:50] How do you sleep when books are so good?!**

[22:51] Often I don’t.

**[22:52] Can I call you? Just to say goodnight?**

[22:52] Of course.

 

**-calling Draco-**

**“So I’m considering taking a week off work to read books.”**

“I mean, if you can afford to do that, absolutely go ahead.”

**“I’m not sure I can afford it. Gonna need to work to pay for this list of books you’ve prepared for me.”**

“I really appreciate that you’re making the effort.”

**“I’m trying really hard to impress you, in case you can’t tell.”**

“Oh, so you’re just reading these books to ingratiate yourself?”

**“Absolutely. No, I’m just kidding. I’m genuinely enjoying them.”**

“I’m really glad. And it’s working, in case you were wondering.”

**“What is?”**

“Ingratiating yourself through books. Why are you laughing? Reading is sexy.”

**“Definitely.”**

“Shouldn’t you be asleep, anyway?”

**“Oh shit, yeah.”**

“Did you forget?!”

**“Yeah. I better go so.”**

“Yeah.”

**“... I don’t want to.”**

“Yeah, me neither… I can hear you yawning.”

**“Sorry. Really am tired.”**

“Go to bed, you idiot.”

**“Fine, fine. Goodnight, Draco.”**

“Night, Harry.”

 

-Tuesday, December 6th-

**[09:35] Can’t wait for this day to be over so I can go home and finish this book**

 

[10:41] Soon.

 

**[13:23] Reading on my lunch break. I’m dreading the end of this.**

[13:23] I’m sorry in advance.

 

**[18:12] You free?**

[18:13] Yep

 

**-calling Draco-**

**“I am crying over this stupid bloody book and I blame you entirely.”**

“I pre-apologised, that’s- Oh shit, you really are crying. Harry, are you alright?”

**“It’s just- Rudy- and then Liesel and- I hate you right now, I want you to know that.”**

“Me?”

**“Yes, you did this to me.”**

“Ah, of course. I cried when I read it too. I was a mess.”

**“That’s consoling at least. The library might still be open. You got any others?”**

“Let’s go for something light and easy, shall we? Kids section, The Invention of Hugo Cabret.”

**“A kids book?”**

“Yeah. It’s illustrated too. A one-sitting kind of read.”

**“Good, I like pictures.”**

“They made a movie of it, and its lovely. When you’re finished, you should watch it. We can talk about it. ”

**“I’d love that.”**

“Great. Are you feeling better now?”

**“Yeah. I better hurry if I want to make the library.”**

“Off you pop. Text me later?”

**“You know it.”**

 

**[22:31] Finished Hugo. It was lovely.**

[22:34] It’s really sweet. And the art is gorgeous too, I’m a big fan of the wholesome pencil style

**[22:35] I’m emotionally drained from all these books.**

[22:35] Take a reading break.

**[22:36] I’m gonna turn in early. Talk to you tomorrow?**

[22:26] Yeah. Night, Harry

 

-Wednesday, December 7th-

**[09:15] I fucking forgot that Hermione invited herself and Ron over for dinner tonight**

[09:16] This is bad?

**[09:17] I don’t know if I’ve mentioned this, but I can’t cook.**

[09:18] What do you do for dinners?

**[09:18] I microwave shit.**

[09:18] Jesus Christ, Harry. You’re an adult!

**[09:19] Is it bad form to just order them all takeout?**

[09:19] Absolutely do not do that

[09:19] Here’s what we’re gonna do

[09:20] I’m gonna send you a list of ingredients, is there a supermarket near you?

**[09:21] Yeah, there’s Tesco around the corner**

[09:21] Pick them up on your lunch break. Ring me the moment you get home.

 

**-calling Draco-**

“Hey.”

**“Right, I’m home, I have your ingredients. It’s… half five, they’re arriving at half six.**

“An hour. We can work with this. Stick me on speaker, get yourself a chopping board.”

**“Okay, hang on… Okay. Let’s go.”**

“Right, finely chop the garlic.”

**“...I don’t know how to work garlic.”**

“Jesus Christ, you peel the outer layer off. Okay, now break off a clove. Take your knife and press the flat of the blade against it to open it, as it were.”

**“Oh my God, I did it!”**

“Great, you’ve got like four more to go.”

**“So, while I’m chopping shit, how are you?”**

“I’m good. Saw Pansy again today. I think she just uses me as an excuse to drink mimosas at noon. And then I did some work from home. Quiet, really. Have you got on to the chicken yet?”

**“Yeah. I hate the feeling of raw meat- ...You are snickering like a teenager. Stop that.”**

“Sorry. You’ve got bacon and mushrooms to go.”

**“I bought pre-chopped mushrooms because we live in the twenty-first century.”**

“Wonderful.”

**“Are you not bored waiting for me to do all this?”**

“No. I’m reading.”

**“Shocking.”**

“I know. I like having you here in the background while I read. It’s... relaxing, weirdly.”

**“Relaxing is good. I like helping you relax.”**

“I like being relaxed. I’ll probably run myself a bath when we’re done.”

**“Work away, I don’t mind.”**

“You’ve got a ways to go, I’ll hold off for a while.”

**“Can I ask a question?”**

“Sure.”

**“Do you make your baths fancy? Like bubbles and candles and all?”**

“Yeah, sometimes. I own a lot of scented candles, to be honest. Sometimes there are bubbles. If I have any bath bombs around.”

**“That sounds really nice. Way nicer than my evening.”**

“Where are you now?”

**“Everything chopped.”**

“Great. Heat oil, start with garlic. Don’t let it burn or it goes bitter. Then chicken and bacon. Then after a few minutes, mushrooms.”

**“Running your bath?”**

“You tempted me. The water isn’t too loud is it?”

**“No. Are you lighting candles?”**

“I will. Don’t laugh.”

**“I think it’s cute.”**

“Shut up and cook.”

**“Yes, sir. What are you reading today?”**

“The Man Who Was Thursday. It’s a classic about a secret anarchist society.”

**“I’ve never met someone who reads as widely as you.”**

“I dip in and out of everything, I guess. How’s the chicken looking?”

**“Uh, white.”**

“Is it cooked through?”

**“Let me cut a bit… yeah. Bacon tastes good too.”**

“Cool. If you reckon it’s all cooked, add the cream. You got grana padano, right?”

**“Yeah, but what’s the difference between this and parmesan?”**

“This has a sort of nutty fragrance to it, I just prefer it. What pasta did you get?”

**“The shell looking one?”**

“Good choice.”

**“Praise from the pasta aficionado.”**

“Stick on the pasta, add the cheese to the cream, let it reduce.”

**“I think I got it from here if you wanna take your bath.”**

“Great. I’ve been sitting on the edge of the tub for the last ten minutes.”

**“You’ve put that image in my head now- Think that was the door. I’ll let you go.”**

“Good luck. Do try to enjoy yourself.”

**“I will. Thanks for this, Draco.”**

 

**[21:02] Hermione nearly fell over when she saw I cooked. Ron ate two full plates**

[21:03] You’re officially a functioning adult now.

**[21:04] I really appreciate you helping me out like that.**

[21:04] What are friends for?

**[21:04] I’ve had too much wine.**

[21:05] Sleep it off. Text me tomorrow?

**[21:06] Goodnight, Draco. Thank you again.**

 

-Thursday, December 8th-

**[08:54] Don’t let me drink wine on a weeknight again**

 

[09:36] You say that like I have any sway over what you do. Walking into the office now. I’ll text you at lunch.

 

**[10:01] Have a good day. Stay strong. Don’t let it get to you.**

 

[23:12] Are you awake?

**[23:12] Barely. What's up?**

[23:13] I fell asleep when I got in from work and now I’m going to be awake all night.

**[23:13] How was work?**

[23:13] Bad. I foolishly voiced the fact that the company’s finances didn’t quite support my father’s lofty new ideas and received quite the dressing down later on.

[23:14] I must be reminded weekly how much of a disappointment I am.

**[23:14] Fuck that. Are you okay?**

[23:14] Not exactly.

**-calling Draco-**

**“Hey.”**

“You barely sound awake.”

**“I’m not.”**

“Go to sleep, Harry.”

**“Not until I know you’re okay.”**

“It’ll be a good few hours before I’m okay again.”

**“Then I’ll wait.”**

“Don’t be ridiculous, Harry.”

**“I can hear you reading. What is it today?”**

“Lord of the Rings.”

**“I can keep you company while you read.”**

“Okay. It’ll be nice not to be alone.”

**“Mhm. Do you want me to talk or?”**

“No. Just the knowledge that you’re there is enough.”

**“Okay.”**

 

-twenty minutes later-

**“I keep falling asleep.”**

“It’s okay.”

**“Are you sure? It’s just the sound of the pages turning and your breathing and the way you give these little sighs every now and then… I just feel really comfortable here like this.”**

“So do I. And yes, it’s fine if you fall asleep.”

 

-forty minutes later-

“I take it from your breathing that you’re asleep? Definitely asleep. Goodnight, Harry. Thank you for being with me.”

 

-Friday, December 9th

**[12:04] Slept through my alarm. Been non-stop all morning. Can I call when I get in?**

[14:05] Of course. Sorry for the absence, I’m out with Pansy. Should be home before then. You sound stressed.

**[14:07] A bit. I just want to hang out with you.**

 

**[18:01] Just out of the shower, you home?**

[18:15] I’m staying in Pansy’s tonight. I can still take a call though.

**[18:16] No it’s okay. You have fun**

 

-calling Harry-

“Figured it was my turn to take the hit to my phone bill.”

**“I don’t even want to think about how many minutes we’ve used.”**

“Pretty sure my bill comes out next week. We’ll see if this friendship can continue or not.”

**“That would be really sad. I would literally pay your phone bill for you just to keep up these calls.”**

“I could always use a sugar daddy.”

**“Oh my God. You sound like you’re in a good mood.”**

“That’s what day drinking does to you.”

**“More mimosas?”**

“Don’t be ridiculous, Harry. No one drinks mimosas after four pm. We’re on to martinis.”

**“Sounds dangerous.”**

“It may also be my turn to drunk text you, though Pansy is very good at keeping me sensible. And she plans to confiscate my phone after this.”

**“I wish my friends were that thoughtful, would have saved me a lot of embarrassment.”**

“I thought it was very funny.”

**“Of course you did. Is that knocking?”**

“Pansy is getting impatient. She wants me out of her bedroom and back in the kitchen so I can continue making her drinks.”

**“I’ll let you get back to it. I didn’t mean to interrupt.”**

“You weren’t interrupting. And I was craving your voice.”

**“You were?”**

“I’m a creature of habit, I don’t like breaking my routine.”

**“Right. Well, thanks for calling me. I needed it too.”**

“Goodnight, Harry.”

**“Night, Draco. Take care.”**

“You mean ‘don’t get too drunk’?”

**“That too.”**

“We’ll see about that one.”

 

-Saturday, December 10-

[11:03] I got my phone back. But the screen is hurting me. We drank too much.

**[11:04] Shame pit or no?**

[11:04] Is a Julia Roberts marathon shameful?

**[11:04] Probably not.**

**[11:05] That’s classy drunk levels.**

[11:06] Not a park bench or statue in sight.

**[11:06] Was there crying though?**

[11:07] There might have been. Waiting for Pansy to fill in my blanks when she wakes up

**[11:08] If I didn’t know you were gay, that would sound like a euphemism.**

[11:09] Pansy would never sleep with me. Her standards are much too high.

**[11:10] But you’re gorgeous?**

[11:10] I know! I’ve tried to explain this to her, but she’s just not buying it.

[11:11] Here she comes now with painkillers and coffee. What a lady. I’ll text you later when I’ve determined my shame levels.

 

**[17:11] I’m bored**

**[17:36] Draco, help me**

 

**[18:26] Draaacccoooo. I’m boorrreeddd**

[18:27] Okay, okay, I’m here, Christ.

**[18:27] !!!**

[18:27] Speechless I see

[18:27] It just struck me that you were having a rough day yesterday and I just ignored that to go drinking.

**[18:28] Trust me, the rough day was made so much better when you called me.**

[18:28] I dunno, I still feel like that was rather selfish of me.

**[18:29] Well I veto that feeling because it’s wrong.**

[18:29] Hah, I wish you could veto all my negative feelings that easily.

**[18:29] I’m willing to try.**

**[18:30] So is it too early for a call?**

[18:30] Never

 

**-calling Draco-**

“Well, are you still bored?”

**“Around you? I could never.”**

“Flatterer.”

**“I just like hearing you laugh.”**

“So what did you do today without me?”

**“Uh, let’s see. I went jogging this morning, got to pet some great doggos-”**

“Did you just say ‘doggos’?”

**“Yeah?”**

“That’s not a word. That can’t be a word.”

**“I mean, it’s an internet word?”**

“So like not a word then.”

**“Do you always have to be right?”**

“Yes. Always. Carry on, you were petting dogs.”

**“Doggos.”**

“Ugh.”

**“Anyway, the doggos. I rang Hermione to try and get her to hang out with me but she was busy, so I sort of sat at home all day. Oh I watched Hugo! It was beautiful, by the way.”**

“I wish I could have been there for that, but I was too busy wallowing around Pansy’s being hungover. It’s a good thing I’m unemployed, having a job would really affect my progress towards becoming a functioning daytime alcoholic.”

**“There are worse things to be than unemployed, Draco.”**

“Maybe.”

**“Tell me more about Pansy.”**

“Pansy? Well, she’s Pansy, I guess. She’s amazing. She’s clever and tenacious and incredibly supportive and frankly, I’d be lost without her.”

**“That’s exactly how I feel about Hermione, actually.”**

“Hah, everyone needs a great woman in their life.”

**“I’m glad you have a friend like that. You deserve that kind of love and support.”**

“This conversation turned very soppy very fast.”

**“You started that.”**

“Oh Christ. You make me soppy. Great.”

**“I like you when you’re soppy.”**

“I thought you liked me when I was being a bitch?”

**“I just like you.”**

“Oh.”

**“Yeah.”**

“I-... I like you too, Harry.”

**“Can I say it now?”**

“Go on, then.”

**“Oh my God.”**

“I want you to know that I’m rolling my eyes at you.”

**“You’re also laughing at me, but I like your laugh… You’re blushing, aren’t you?!”**

“My face might actually be on fire, it’s hard to tell.”

**“I’m incredibly pleased with this development.”**

“I better go now. I hope you feel better about your boring day.”

**“I’ve already forgotten it.”**

“Yes, I’m quite amazing like that.”

**“And so humble too.”**

“If I were humble, I’d be boring.”

**“You could never be boring.”**

“I agree.”

**“I am constantly amazed by you, you know that?”**

“I do, actually.”

**“Goodnight, Draco.”**

“Goodnight, Harry.”

 

**[23:36] So, just to get this clear.**

**[23:37] I wasn’t imagining it when we both said that we had feelings for each other?**

**[23:37] That was what you meant by ‘I like you’?**

**[23:38] because it was what I meant**

[23:43] That was what I meant.

**[23:44] okay, good.**

 

**[00:12] I am so fucking into you.**

[00:41] I am so fucking into you too.

  
  
  



	2. Chapter 2

((Normal is Draco, **bold is Harry,** _italics is Pansy,_ underlined is Hermione, _italic underline is Blaise_ ))

 

-Sunday, December 11th-

 

**[9:24] I can’t stop grinning**

**[9:25] Like, I’m so happy, it actually hurts.**

[10:51] I usually hate people like you

**[11:13] But?**

[11:15] You’re the exception.

**[11:16] <3**

[11:17] no to that.

**[11:18] What’s wrong with heart emojis?**

[11:18] Illegal. Outlawed. Just say no.

**[11:18] Objection! Speculation!**

[11:18] Overruled.

**[11:19] This is an injustice, Your Honour!**

[11:19] Order! Order in my court!

**[11:19] I will not stand by and allow such tyranny!**

[11:20] Bailiff! Remove this man

**[11:20] On what grounds?!**

[11:20] Obstruction of justice, disruption in court, general nuisance.

**[11:21] This is not the end of me! I will defend my cause to the death.**

[11:22] You’re such a weirdo.

**[11:22] Hey, you engaged with this weirdness.**

**[11:22] Actually, you started this weirdness by texting me first.**

[11:23] Don’t make me regret it.

**[11:23] I am wounded.**

[11:24] You are an idiot.

[11:25] But an idiot I’m rather fond of.

**[11:25] There are two ways I want to respond to this, and you’ve disallowed both.**

[11:26] omg <3

**[11:28] Alright, firstly, I don’t use abbreviations. I use the full words. And secondly, I honestly feel so attacked right now.**

[11:29] You should expect that from me by now.

**[11:30] I want to call you again.**

[11:30] We spoke like twelve hours ago and all I’ve done since then is sleep. I don’t know what we would possibly have to say to each other right now.

**-calling Draco-**

“You’re a nuisance, Harry.”

**“Your insults don’t work as well when I can hear the affection in your voice.”**

“Was there a reason you decided to interrupt my day?”

**“Nah, I just wanted to hear your voice.”**

“Well, here it is.”

**“Yes, and I’m crazy about it… You’ve gone quiet.”**

“I don’t really know what to say that. This better not become a voice kink thing, because I am not about that.”

**“I- uh, I mean- Your voice is attractive and all, but it’s more your face that does it for me.”**

“Good to know.”

**“That was a not-very-subtle hint that you should send me more selfies.”**

“I would but now I question what they’d be used for.”

**“Oh my god. I promise I will not masturbate to pictures of you unless you expressly give me permission to. Good enough for you?”**

“I am deeply disturbed by this whole conversation.”

**“It took a turn I hadn’t anticipated. I just wanted to tell you how much I like you again, and somehow we ended up here.”**

“We should end it.”

**“You mean the conversation, right?”**

“Yes, Harry.”

**“Okay. Good.”**

“Good.”

-call ended-

 

[11:56] I’ve just had the sentence “I promise I will not masturbate to pictures of you unless you expressly give me permission” said to me and I feel like a changed man

_[11:59] That’s super fucking weird but at least his intentions are good_

_[12:02] You don’t really think he would, would he???_

[12:03] I don’t want to think about that.

 

**[14:31] Draco I’m bored**

 

[15:11] Aren’t you worried about us becoming too dependant on each other?

**[15:12] If you want some space, that’s cool with me.**

[15:12] No, that’s not what I’m getting at. I rather like that you’ve become such a constant in my life.

**[15:13] Oh. Then I don’t understand the question**

[15:13] I’m just not used to needing anyone

**[15:13] And you’re afraid that you’ll come to need me**

[15:14] Yes.

**[15:15] I don’t really have a solution to offer**

[15:15] I didn’t expect you to. It’s my problem and not yours. I’m just voicing a concern.

**[15:16] I acknowledge your concern.**

[15:16] Do you mind if I go back to my book?

**[15:17] Yeah. Sorry for bothering you.**

[15:17] You didn’t <3

**[15:18] Oh my fucking god.**

 

-Monday, December 12th-

**[08:11] Is it too early to start decorating for Christmas?**

 

[10:44] My mother started last week. So I suppose it isn’t.

**[10:44] Do you decorate your apartment?**

[10:45] Not really. Pansy does it for me, when she comes around. She minds Maxwell when I go to my parents’ place for Christmas day. Obligatory family dinner and all. You know how it is.

**[10:46] Not really. My parents are dead.**

 

-calling Harry-

**“Hey, w-”**

“Are you fucking kidding me?! You wait until now to tell me this? What the fuck Harry?!”

**“I didn’t think it would be an issue, but clearly it is.”**

“Of course it is. I’ve been bitching and whining about my father this whole time and you don’t even- yours is- I feel like such an ingrate. You should have stopped me.”

**“Draco, it’s not the same. You have every reason to feel the way you do about your father. It’s different for me. My father was a great man and as much as I miss him, miss both of them, I don’t begrudge anyone their living parents. I had a wonderful life with my parents.”**

“How- How did they…”

**“Car crash. It was my first year of college. It was a tough time, but my friends helped me through. Their families took me in. I spend Christmas with them every year now.”**

“Shit, you’re at work, aren’t you?”

**“Yes?”**

“I hope you’re not with a patient or anything right now.”

**“No, it’s all quiet. You’re fine.”**

“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to start yelling at you over your loss while you were at work.”

**“I should have told you. I just don’t like the pity.”**

“That I understand.”

**“I have a patient in five though, can we continue this later?”**

“Of course. I’m sorry for bothering you at work.”

**“You never bother me.”**

“Go crack backs, or whatever it is you do.”

**“Mildly offensive, but not inaccurate. I’m glad I could make you laugh. Talk to you later, yeah?”**

“Always.”

-call ended-

  


**[18:02] I’m finally home. I’m sorry about the whole parents thing**

[18:03] I’m sorry for freaking out about it.

**[18:03] Free for a call?**

**-calling Draco-**

“You know, usually people wait for an answer when they ask questions.”

**“Is that water I hear?”**

“If you’d given me more than twenty seconds, I’d have told you I was in the bath.”

**“Oh god.”**

“Too much for you?”

**“Don’t laugh at me. It just gave me a-... thought.”**

“A thought?”

**“Yeah. A… nice thought.”**

“I would have sent you a selfie but you interrupted me.”

**“I do like bath selfies.”**

“Maybe next time. And before you get another thought, it’ll be just my face. All above shoulder.”

**“How about we compromise and say waist? You know, I really like hearing you laugh like that.”**

“Like what?”

**“Like you mean it. I try to picture what you look like when you laugh like that. In my head, you throw your head back and close your eyes.”**

“I do. Pansy teases me like hell for it.”

**“I think it sounds adorable.”**

“I will drown myself before I let you call me adorable.”

**“Noted. I need to start keeping a list of things I can’t say to you.”**

“It will be a long list.”

**“Eventually I’ll run out of free words.”**

“Mute Harry works for me.”

**“Beginning to suspect you like me better with my mouth closed.”**

“I can think of better uses for your mouth.”

**“Oh my g- For fuck sake.”**

“Massive improvement. I like it when you swear.”

**“I think you do this on purpose.”**

“Do what?”

**“Say these things that can be interpreted sexually.”**

“I have no idea what you’re talking about.”

**“Playing innocent. I see how it is.”**

“Do you?”

**“I’m onto you, Draco Malfoy. I know your game.”**

“If that were true, you wouldn’t make so many mistakes.”

**“Oh… Is there something I’m doing wrong?”**

“No. Harry, no. I misspoke. You’re not doing anything wrong. I just meant… Sometimes I wish things were different, that I could be different. That we wouldn’t have to speak in coded conversations.”

**“Wait. Hold up. Are you saying… that you want to…”**

“No. The opposite. I don’t… want to, but if this were a traditional… whatever this is…, if we knew each other properly, I’d definitely have sex with you.”

**“But not over the phone.”**

“No. I can’t. The thought of it makes me anxious, I’m actually sweating just talking about it.”

**“That’s fine. I wouldn’t want to make you uncomfortable. And I wouldn’t want to make this weird by asking.”**

“It would be weird, wouldn’t it?”

**“Right now? Definitely.”**

“Glad we’re on the same page. My bath is getting cold. I’m going to need to hang up soon.”

**“Sure. Oh, you haven’t suggested a book to me in a few days.”**

“You’re right. How do you feel about classics?”

**“I don’t.”**

“Well, you’re about to. Read _Pride and Prejudice_ with me.”

**“With you? Have you not read this?”**

“Oh, I have. About seven times. I have multiple copies. But I want to read it again and it would be fun if you read it with me.”

**“What’s it about?”**

“It’s about a woman who doesn’t want to get married in a society that tells her she has to get married.”

**“That’s pretty hardcore.”**

“I mean, it’s a romance book but yeah, it is.”

**“I’ll find it in the library. It might still be open if I leave now. Talk to you tomorrow?”**

“Do you even have to ask at this point?”

**“It doesn’t even matter what you say, I’ll be texting you anyway.”**

“Hang up already, I’m freezing.”

**“Alright, alright. Goodnight, Draco.”**

“Goodnight.”

-call ended-

 

-Tuesday, December 13th-

**[07:43] Morning <3**

 

[09:13] Must I repeat my ruling on heart emojis?

**[09:26] I reject your ruling out of hand.**

[09:33] I am zero percent surprised.

 

**[11:04] I have an extra long break today, I’ve been reading the book last night and today. Can we talk about it over lunch?**

[11:06] Always ready to discuss Mr. Darcy.

**[11:07] Cool. I’ll ring you when I’m on lunch. Should be about half twelve.**

 

**-calling Draco-**

**“Hey, babe.”**

“Shit! I’ll clean that up- Are you sure? Okay, excuse me a moment… What do you think you’re playing at, Potter?!”

**“Too far?”**

“I just spat tea across my mother’s kitchen table, so I’m going to go with yes.”

**“I’m sorry.”**

“Your apology is entirely undermined by the fact that you’re laughing your ass off.”

**“It’s a funny image.”**

“I nearly dropped a cup from her favourite china set. She would have murdered me outright.”

**“I take it it was expensive?”**

“And a few generations old.”

**“...Oops.”**

“I thought you said you were going to call at half twelve? It’s well after two.”

**“I know, I’m sorry about that. We had an emergency walk-in. Usually Hermione handles these, but she was tied up with a terrified kid so I had to take it. But I have about a half hour before my next patient, so I thought I’d call. But it seems your busy. Will I call back later?”**

“No. My mother won’t mind if I take this call for a bit.”

**“Are you sure?”**

“Yeah. We hang out a lot and we’ve already had lunch, so she’ll hardly miss me for twenty minutes.”

**“You hang out with your mum a lot?”**

“I’m unemployed, Harry. I have no better prospects.”

**“You must be close.”**

“I suppose so.  She mostly keeps me up to date with people I went to school with and no longer care about. Most of them are married or inherited a company by now.”

**“Why does she tell you all this?”**

“To remind me what I’m supposed to be doing myself. I seem to have forgotten about the main quest and gotten distracted by side quests.”

**“Secret nerd.”**

“Not a nerd.”

**“You just made a gaming reference. You have no legs to stand on here.”**

“Okay, so I’m a bit of a nerd. But not as big as you.”

**“That’s what she-”**

“Do not.”

**“Right. Gotcha. Anyway, you were telling me about your mum. Do you look more like your mum or dad?”**

“Ha. Unfortunately, I am a carbon copy of my father.”

**“Me too. I look just like my dad. But I have my mother’s eyes.”**

“I wish I had more of my mother’s features. She’s so beautiful. When I was little, I used to think that she was a queen from a fairytale, and that I was a prince.”

**“Used to? You still act like a prince.”**

“Shut up, you.”

**“Yes, sire.”**

“It’s hard to have a meaningful conversation when we’re both giggling like this.”

**“You’re right, I know, but I like your laugh too much.”**

“Ugh, you’re such a romantic.”

**“You don’t even know the half of it.”**

“Maybe you can show me one day.”

**“Draco, I-”**

“I’m sorry. I shouldn’t say things like that.”

**“Things like what?”**

“That get your hopes up. Not when I know I won’t deliver. It’s not fair to you and I should know better.”

**“I don’t mind, honestly-”**

“-I should go. My mother is waiting. Goodbye, Harry.”

-call ended-

 

**[17:59] Did I do something wrong earlier?**

 

[23:40] No. I did. I’m sorry for leaving like that.

 

-Wednesday, December 14th-

**[13:02] Do you want to talk about last night or do you want to talk about what a pretentious ass Mr. Darcy is?**

[13:03] Wait until you know what I know.

**[13:04] No spoilers!!! I can’t believe he basically called her alright-ish when she was standing right there.**

[13:05] In his defense, he doesn’t actually know her and maybe she was a bit plain. Clearly, Jane is the pretty sister. Maybe Elizabeth is bland-looking.

**[13:06] I feel like you have definitely described people as “bland-looking” before.**

[13:07] Well some people just look bland.

**[13:07] That’s only mildly judgemental.**

[13:08] I’m aware but unlikely to change.

**[13:08] I’m actually debating skipping getting lunch to keep reading this.**

[13:09] Can you not eat and read at the same time?

**[13:09] But what if I get food on the book?**

[13:10] A crime of the highest order.

**[13:11] I’ll just hold it up really high while I eat.**

[13:11] Invest in a kindle. Relatively hands-free and supports audiobooks.

**[13:12] You genius**

[13:12] I get that a lot.

 

**[18:21] I think I went on a date with a Mr. Collins once.**

[18:21] You poor soul.

**[18:24] He kept telling me what a great prospect he was. In retrospect, he was bland-looking.**

 

**[19:51] He proposed to her?!?!?! Firstly, IS HE DERANGED??? Secondly, did not actually see that coming???**

[19:52] Elizabeth Bennet is savage af in her rejection.

**[19:52] I’d have cried if anyone ever said that to me.**

[19:53] It was vicious. Straight for the jugular.

 

**[20:31] FUCKING WICKHAM.**

**[20:32] I need to stop reading for the day because I am shaken.**

[20:33] Jane Austen is the queen of romantic drama.

**[20:34] I need to take a shower and think about everything I’ve just learned.**

 

**[21:07] I UNDERSTAND THE TITLE NOW**

[21:08] Jesus Christ, Potter. Welcome to the story.

**[21:10] Okay, I realise it took me like half of the book to get here.**

[21:10] Think you’ll finish it tomorrow?

**[21:11] Definitely.**

**[21:11] Wait**

**[21:11] Can’t.**

**[21:11] Christmas shopping with Hermione.**

[21:13] I’ll probably leave mine until the last minute again this year.

**[21:14] Both Hermione and I spend Christmas with Ron’s family and they’re a big bunch so we gotta buy a lot of gifts. Usually, we go a lot earlier in the season but work has been busy for us both.**

[21:15] How big is big?

**[21:16] Ron, Ginny, Bill, Charlie, Fred, George, Percy, Mr and Mrs Weasley, various partners and spouses and kids.**

[21:17] Do you file for bankruptcy in January then?

**[21:17] I start a savings account in June in preparation.**

[21:18] Good fiscal responsibility.

**[21:19] Definitely my sexiest trait.**

[21:19] Arguably.

**[21:19] We’re closing at lunch and going shopping. I hate shopping. It’s going to be a nightmare.**

[21:20] You can send whiny texts to me the entire time if you want. I’ll be in work for a while though so I probably won’t answer them.

**[21:21] Totally jumping on the chance to just spam you with texts bitching about consumerism.**

[21:21] Make them as Marxist as you can.

**[21:29] I’m back from googling what Marxist meant. I am now educated but doubt I can.**

-Thursday, December 15th-

**[11:02] Just an hour left before I get dragged the length of the high street by Hermione and her lists.**

[11:16] Sounds far more exciting that these spreadsheets.

**[11:21] Can I ask you something that will probably sound insensitive?**

[11:22] Wouldn’t be the first time

**[11:26] Why do you work for him when he clearly doesn’t appreciate it? Is it financial? I would understand if it was**

[11:27] It’s not for money, no

**[11:28] But if not, then why would you let someone treat you that way?**

[11:29] He’s my father, Harry. I can’t say no when he’s relying on me

**[11:30] You can**

[11:31] It’s complicated.

**[11:32] Alright, I won’t push it. I’ll call you later, yeah?**

[11:33] I’ll definitely need it

 

**[13:57] I’m not entirely sure I have legs anymore**

 

**[14:32] Do you think a four year old girl has a favourite shade of pink or is all pink acceptable?**

 

**[15:14] We’ve literally already been to this shop oh my god**

 

**[16:49] Hermione can’t decide if Mr. Weasley would like shark slippers or a funny tshirt more. I propose that they’re both equally useless**

 

**[17:26] WHY IS IT SO DIFFICULT FOR SOME PEOPLE TO MAKE A DECISION**

[17:27] Well, what are his hobbies?

**[17:27] Pitch and put and watching the news?**

[17:35] Here’s a link to some good golfing gloves

**[17:36] Any ideas for a woman in her sixties????**

[17:51] I asked my mum and she recommended a perfume. Here’s the link

**[17:53] You actual godsend.**

[17:54] I’m fantastic, I know. I also better get back to work so I can get home at a reasonable hour.

**[17:55] Text me later for a call?**

[17:55] Yeah

 

**[21:14] Everything okay?**

[21:15] No. I’m just going to go to bed.

**[21:16] Sure. Talk tomorrow?**

 

-Friday, December 16th-

**[07:18] Are you feeling any better?**

 

-Saturday, December 17th-

[09:13] I’m sorry, I slept really late yesterday and then my father commanded my presence at the corporate Christmas party. I made sure to  drink as much champagne as I could to get sent home as quickly as possible. God forbid I embarrass my father. Anyway, that’s what you missed on Glee, that’s why I never text you.

**[11:12] It’s okay. But won’t that have repercussions with your dad?**

[11:14] I’ve spent the last two months advising against a recent acquisition and my father went ahead and did it anyway. They’ll start losing money by the new year and then I fully suspect he’ll lay me off. I’m just trying to speed along the process.

**[11:15] That sounds like a very bad plan. Why not quit instead?**

[11:15] Because that would be seen as a betrayal of the family, whereas a firing is merely incompetence on my part.

**[11:16] But it’s not even your fault if it happens**

[11:16] The truth doesn’t really matter, merely my father’s perception of things

**[11:16] I feel like I’m trying to navigate a medieval political coup**

[11:17] Same principles, really.

**[11:17] Can I change the subject for a brief period?**

[11:17] Please do.

**[11:18] Is it appropriate to call Lydia Bennett a selfish slut?**

[11:18] No. It’s the twenty-first century and we don’t shame people for their sexual activity anymore.

[11:18] But you can call Wickham a prick because that’s just a universal truth

**[11:19] What a fucking prick!**

**[11:19] Mr Bennet didn’t deserve this!**

**[11:19] All he wanted was some quiet time in his study to smoke his pipe and now he’s gotta bankrupt his whole family because Fuckboi McSlighted Wickham is threatening his daughter’s virtue.**

 

[11:20] -screenshot sent-

_[11:21] What have you done to him_

_[11:21] Why is it your life's mission to make everyone read that book_

 

[11:21] Mr Bennet is true MVP of this book

**[11:22] Absolutely! And so is Georgiana Darcy for dealing with A) Her brother’s mopey ass and B) Catherine de Burgh**

[11:23] I take it you’re enjoying the novel then

**[11:24] This is the best shit ever. It’s got the twists and turns of an episode of Game of Thrones, but with far less rape and murder**

[11:25] You know Pride and Prejudice and Zombies is a thing?

**[11:25] Brb, putting on pants to go to the library**

  


**[14:01] Okay so I got it and then I came home to finish the original.**

[14:01] Thoughts?

 

**-calling Draco-**

“That urgent, was it?!

**“I haven’t heard your voice in a few days now.”**

“It has been a while, hasn’t it?”

**“But Mr. Darcy!”**

“Ah yes.”

**“He needs to marry me.”**

“We don’t even know if he’s good looking.”

**“But we all know he’s good looking.”**

“Oh absolutely.”

**“I actually have a crush on this man.”**

“First clue that I was gay was the strength of my crush on him.”

**“What a great man. I’m so happy that they got their happy ending. And that Darcy wasn’t too salty after his bitter, bitter rejection the first time around to try again the second time.”**

“I never would have spoken to her again.”

**“That’s because you have more pride than both of them combined.”**

“Ha, that is true.”

**“So, what are you doing today?”**

“Watching the Kiera Knightley adaptation of it while I do a task for my mum.”

**“Is it a fun task?”**

“It’s a finance prediction sheet. Mum wants to apply for a business loan to open her own business. She’s bored of being a socialite. I don’t blame her.”

**“That’s exciting!”**

“And covert. She hasn’t told my father.”

**“Well, I hope she’s successful.”**

“It’ll be a few more months before she finds out.”

**“How do you think your dad will react?”**

“It’s not that he’d be angry, but he thinks everyone who isn’t him is incompetent and he would push his way in and take over. She wants to do this herself, independent of him and his money.”

**“Go her.”**

“Agreed. Have you started the zombies yet?”

**“I have and I’m surprisingly underwhelmed. The original didn’t need any more excitement, I realise.”**

“This is why I like you.”

**“Because I end up liking everything you like?”**

“Exactly.”

**“I’m nearly certain there’s a word for this but I just can’t think of it.”**

“Do you want some recommended reading for Christmas?”

**“Yeah.  I’ll have some time but finding a quiet space at the Burrow will be difficult.”**

“The Burrow?”

**“It’s what everyone calls the Weasley’s house. I’ll have to scout a hidden corner or something where no one will bother me so I can read and call you.”**

“Spending Christmas together, are we?”

**“As if I could go a whole holiday period without calling you.”**

“I’ll text you a list so.”

“ **Would it be weird to go to the library twice in one day?”**

“Nah.”

**“Getting plenty of exercise today, at least.”**

“Hanging up now to educate the illiterate masses.”

**“Talk to you later?”**

“Harry. Don’t be stupid.”

-call ended-

 

[14:40] Northern Lights by Philip Pullman (Kids/YA section, The Knife of Never Letting Go by Patrick Ness (YA), The Bell Jar by Sylvia Plath (General Fiction but maybe Classics, depending on how they shelve things )

**[14:42] Sensing a theme here.**

[14:43] Shut up, I read what I like.

 

-Sunday, December 18th-

**[11:21] I started the Knife book and forgot to text you back.**

[11:22] Rude but forgiven.

**[11:22] I’m nearly halfway through. I’ll have to go back to the library and bring the whole trilogy to the Burrow with me.**

[11:23] Pick up The Rest of Us Just Live Here while you’re there.

**[11:23] Do you own a lot of books?**

[11:24] -image sent-

**[11:25] Holy shit, that’s so many book cases. Do you have a library in your flat???**

[11:25] I decided I didn’t need a guest room.

**[11:25] You don’t need a guest room?**

[11:26] The only people who stay over tend to sleep with me. It also discourages unexpected/unwanted visitors. Like my mother.

**[11:26] Clever, as usual.**

[11:26] Selfish also.

**[11:27] Not really, it’s your apartment. You pay the rent. It’s your space.**

[11:27] I don’t pay the rent, but you’re right.

**[11:27] Who does?**

[11:27] No one, I own it.

**[11:28] Holy shit.**

**[11:28] I feel like a peasant.**

**[11:28] And I’m a doctor.**

[11:29] I had a trust fund. From my mother. I used it for security. I could have drank it away like a lot of my friends did.

**[11:29] I wish I had friends with trust funds.**

[11:30] No, you don’t. It’s a constant dick-measuring contest.

**[11:30] And how do you fare?**

[11:31] I usually come out on top. Though every now and then I come across someone’s who’s bigger than mine.

**[11:32] We’re still talking about money, right?**

[11:33] Of course.

**[11:34] Can I go back to reading my book for a bit?**

[11:34] Please do.

 

**[15:07] No time to talk, finished the book and now I have my sweats on and I’m literally running to the library**

[15:08] Run, Potter, run!

 

-Monday, December 19th-

**[09:14] -christmas tree emoji- -christmas tree emoji- -christmas tree emoji- -christmas tree emoji-**

[09:39] This is not Ancient Egypt, therefore I do not speak in pictures

**[09:41] No emojis, I know.**

[09:41] Using your big  boy words, what were you trying to tell me?

**[09:42] I’m wrapping presents to bring to the Burrow and I’m so excited!**

**[09:42] Is it weird that I nearly bought you one?**

[09:44] What do you mean?

**[09:44] I kept seeing things and thinking “He would really like that”**

[09:45] It’s sweet that you were thinking of me.

**[09:45] I always am.**

 

**[16:31] I have a question**

[16:32] Go ahead.

**[16:35] What is my name in your phone now?**

[16:35] You first.

**[16:38] -screenshot sent-**

[16:39] Remove the heart emojis right now.

**[16:39] Anti-emoji AND anti-fun**

**[16:39] Your turn.**

[16:41] -screenshot sent-

**[16:43] You have the sparkle emoji next to my name, you absolute hypocrite.**

[16:44] I feel like I’m being called out and I don’t like it.

**[16:45] I’m putting the hearts back.**

[16:45] I suppose I can’t really stop you

**[16:47] -screenshot sent-**

[16:50] Six is just excessive!

 

**[21:34] Finally all packed and off to bed. Hermione wants the car loaded and on the road by six.**

[21:34] Good luck with that.

 

-Tuesday, December 20th-

**[05:24] I hate mornings :)**

[05:36] You jog before work. That’s a lie.

**[05:37] Didn’t expect you to be awake for another five hours or so**

[05:37] Can’t sleep.

**[05:37] You’re still awake??**

[05:38] Unless I’ve started texting you in my sleep, yes.

**[05:38] That would be kinda funny**

**[05:40] Hermione is here, time to load up the car.**

 

[09:34] I took a bath and then I fell asleep in my towel. I’m definitely getting pneumonia.

**[09:35] Is that a thing?**

**[09:35] I just asked Hermione and she says no but Mrs. Weasley says yes it is, so I don’t know who to believe**

[09:36] Only time will tell.

[09:36] Get to the Burrow alright?

**[09:37] Just finished unloading the car. Mrs Weasley had a full breakfast ready for us when she got in. Hermione is telling her that I have a mystery man right now, so I gotta go put an end to this.**

[09:38] Excuse me, I am the definition of mystery.

 

**[13:51] Who knew lunch had so many courses. It’s been nearly two hours**

[13:54] Think of how much running you’ll have to do after the holidays

**[13:55] Shit, you’re right. I better start now.**

 

**[20:11] Help, I can’t remember which twin is dating which brunette lady, they both look the same**

[20:13] The twins?

**[20:14] No the women**

[20:14] Just ask?

**[20:15] I can’t do that, I’ve met them twice before. I’m supposed to know these things by now.**

[20:15] Usually this is where I offer you a clever solution but I’ve got nothing this time

**[20:15] Well shit**

 

-Wednesday, December 21st-

[11:12] Currently Christmas shopping. This is the worst thing imaginable.

**[11:16] You left it a bit late, don’t you think?**

[11:17] This is early for me.

**[11:18] What did you buy?**

[11:18] A lot of books. For myself.

**[11:19] That’s not Christmas shopping, that’s just shopping**

 

[18:57] Okay, I bought some presents for other people. Does this count now?

**[18:58] Yes. Are you going to wrap them?**

[18:58] Uggghh, why is Christmas so much work!

 

-Thursday, December 22nd-

[10:27] I’m going to burn down this whole building

**[10:28] Okay. Why???**

[10:28] This is what wrapping presents does to me.

[10:29] THIS FUCKING TAPE

[10:31] I’ve shredded all the paper.

[10:35] That’s it, I’m buying gift bags.

 

[14:03] I miss Harry

_[14:04] I know. You wouldn’t shut up about it yesterday._

[14:04] The absence is just so weird, you know?

_[14:04] I do, yes. But I don’t think that’s all it is._

[14:05] Here we go.

_[14:06] I think you’re put out by the fact that he’s busy spending christmas with his family. You miss his company but you also miss what he has right now._

[14:06] Why do you make everything about my parents?

_[14:07] Because it is. You miss it, you miss Christmas with them, you miss how they were when you were small._

[14:08] When they cared, you mean.

_[14:08] They still do, Draco. They never stopped. They just don’t show it the same way now as they did before._

[14:09] I regret starting this conversation.

_[14:10] I know. I’m coming over in an hour. I have all the decorations and I’ll stop and get a tree. We’re doing christmas._

[14:11] Drunk Christmas?

_[14:12] Of course, darling. We’re adults._

 

[20:22] -image sent-

**[20:23] I thought you didn’t do Christmas?**

[20:23] I decided to give it a try. We even got Maxwell a sweater!

[20:24] -image sent-

**[20:25] You got matching sweaters! That’s so cute.**

[20:26] We have to cover him in bells so we can hear him trying to climb the tree.

**[20:26] He is the star now**

 

-Friday, December 23rd-

**[15:49] The house has been overrun by children. I’m drowning in tiny bodies. Help me please**

[15:53] No. Children and I do not mix. Keep them far away from me.

**[15:54] Any reason?**

[15:54] Other than they’re sticky and carry disease?

**[15:55] They’re not pigeons Draco!**

[15:55] I mean, they kinda are, minus the wings

**[15:56] That’s probably the meanest thing you’ve ever said**

[15:57] I’m just not a fan

**[15:59] I take it you don’t want any kids yourself?**

[15:59] I highly doubt that. I’m not ruling it out, maybe one day when I have the right life and the right person, I might. But right now, I don’t interact well with anyone under the age of ten.

[16:00] You do though, don’t you?

**[16:00] Yep**

[16:01] That’s not a surprise. You struck me as that type.

**[16:04] Which type?**

[16:05] A natural father

 

**[17:58] I still don’t know what to say to that.**

[17:59] So don’t. Just move on.

**[18:01] No. It meant something to me.**

**[18:01] I want to be the kind of dad that mine was.**

[18:02] The topic of fathers isn’t really one I like to dwell on very long. Can we just, you know

**[18:02] Right, sorry**

**[18:03] Kids keep asking if I have games on my phone so I gotta hide it and pretend I never had one.**

[18:06] I bet you have loads of games on your phone.

 

**[23:13] I dp. I have lots of games of my phme..**

[23:14] How sticky is your phone right now?

**[23:14] Veey**

 

-Saturday, December 24th-

**[08:32] -christmas tree emoji- MERRY CHRISTMAS EVE -christmas tree emoji-**

[08:33] Harry, it’s too early on a Saturday for shouting

**[08:33] It’s not just any Saturday, ITS CHRISTMAS EVE**

[08:34] Bah humbug

 

**[10:11] Are you awake yet???**

 

**[11:47] This is getting ridiculous**

**-calling Draco-**

“.... ‘lo?”

**“Wake up and smell the Christmas!”**

“Tomorrow”.

-call ended-

**-calling Draco-**

“What?!”

**“Don’t be snappy with me, I’m lonely.”**

“You’re in a house full of people.”

**“And I’m the only one here alone.”**

“That is a you problem.”

**“I’ve missed you. So much.”**

“Okay, I’m awake. Are you happy now?”

**“Always happy when I’m with you.”**

-call ended-

 

**[11:56] That was rude.**

[11:56] You can be all cute and disgusting after I’ve showered.

[11:56] But in the meantime

[11:57] Feel free to write an essay about how much you’ve missed me.

**[11:58] Haha, very funny, mocking my affections.**

**[12:00] I did miss you though. I don’t know what it is about Christmas, but it really brings out the loneliness in people. I never really considered myself one of those people, lonely I mean. But being away from my usual schedule with you, I realised I am. You make me feel less alone.**

[12:19] Okay. Drag me into the Christmas mood then

**[12:20] -christmas tree emoji-  -christmas tree emoji- -christmas tree emoji-   -christmas tree emoji-**

[12:20] -santa claus emoji-

**[12:20] !!!!**

**[12:21] Is this you in the Christmas mood then?**

[12:24] No, this is me making the effort for someone I care about.

**[12:25] Can I please call you?**

[12:25] Not right now, I’m afraid. I’m getting ready to go to my parents’ house.

**[12:26] Will you be staying long with them?**

[12:27] No, I’ll head back after dinner tomorrow, most likely.

**[12:27] Do you think you’ll be okay being there for that long?**

[12:28] I don’t know. But I’m making the effort for my mother.

**[12:30] You can call me at any time, you know that, right?**

[12:31] Of course Harry.

[12:31] Now let me pack so I can get this over with

 

-Sunday, December 25th-

**[07:04] Merry Christmas Draco!**

 

[09:32] I wish I could see you right now. I bet you’re like a child on Christmas

 

**[10:11] Only slightly.**

**[10:11] Get any presents?**

[10:32] Yes actually.

[10:34] Gold watch from my father. Same thing he got me last year. My mother got me a beautiful black coat. Pansy bought me tickets to see Mamma Mia because she knows I hate it and we will just get drunk. And Maxwell threw up on my scarf, which I didn’t discover until I was already in the car, so I bought a new one and signed it from him

[10:34] You?

**[10:35] -image sent-**

[10:36] Well that is a haul and a half. I like the knitted jumper.

**[10:39] What time do you usually have dinner at?**

[10:41] 2:30 religiously.

**[10:42] Can I call you around 5?**

[10:43] Yes. Please.

 

[14:47] I had to leave dinner to take a moment to breathe in the bathroom. It’s been awful.

[14:47] “Draco, you’re late”, “Draco, your shirt is untucked”, “Draco, you’ll never be capable of anything” etc etc

[14:58] He left halfway through the main course on a work call. Mother is fuming.

[15:06] Oh God, now I’m dealing with this now.

[15:08] I see where I got my drinking habit from now. My mother could drink Pansy and I under the table.

 

[16:21] This has officially gotten out of hand. There is so much shouting.

[16:23] I’m going to go find somewhere to hide.

[16:26] Wow, this is so reminiscent of most of my childhood.

[16:26] And most of my adulthood.

[16:26] Hiding so I can’t be criticized.

[16:27] Oh god

 

[17:08] God, I could really use that call right now.

[17:23] You’re probably busy with Christmas and all

[17:28] Maybe we can talk tomorrow instead

[17:28] Or whenever you’re free

[17:28] No worries

 

**[18:56] Draco, I’m so sorry!**

**[18:57] My phone died while one of the kids was playing with it and then I couldn’t find**

**[18:57] Because apparently children forget where they put things the moment they stop looking at them**

**[18:57] And then it was so fucking sticky omg**

**[18:57] Anyway, I’m here now.**

**[18:58] Will I call? You sounded upset**

**[18:59] I’m calling**

**-calling Draco-**

**-call denied-**

**[19:01] I guess I’ll call back in a while?**

 

**[21:13] Are you free now?**

 

**[22:42] Okay, I’m worried now**

 

[23:33] I’m sorry I ignored your call.

[23:33] I was angry. It wasn’t even your fault.

[23:33] It’s just been a really bad day and I was really looking forward to it.

**[23:34] Can I call you now?**

[23:34] No, I’m drunk now.

**[23:34] I don’t mind. Actually sounds entertaining.**

[23:35] I’m not letting you take advantage of me, Harry Potter.

**[23:36] You’re right, I’m sorry. I just feel so awful for letting you down.**

[23:37] You didn’t let me down, Harry. My father did.

[23:37] I need to go sleep this off. Talk tomorrow?

**[23:38] Sure**

 

-Monday, December 26th-

**[10:56] How are you feeling today?**

[10:58] I’m convinced my cat can sense when I’m hungover because he walks on me more than usual

**[10:58] Cats are evil like that**

[10:59] Don’t talk about my son that way

**[11:00] Yikes, he’s a crazy cat man**

[11:00] I am no such

[11:00] Omg

[11:00] HARRY

[11:00] There’s someone in my apartment!!

**[11:01] Pansy?**

[11:01] No I hear men talking

[11:01] Omg I’m too hungover to be burgled

[11:01] Or murdered

[11:01] WHAT DO

**[11:02] Just go down and see what’s happening?**

[11:03] omg do you think Maxwell woke me up to warn me???

**[11:03] Are you still drunk??**

[11:04] I’m going to die drunk!

[11:04] Pansy was right.

**[11:04] Have you gone downstairs yet?**

[11:04] Of course not! I’m standing here in my underwear panicking

**[11:05] Go in your underwear. That will scare them off.**

[11:05] Clearly, you’ve never seen me in my underwear. It’s a blessing.

**[11:05] No but I’d like to**

[11:06] Don’t flirt with the potential murder victim!!

**[11:06] Oh my god, Draco, just go look**

**[11:09] Did you go down?**

**[11:11] Draco?**

**[11:15] Are you okay?**

**[11:17] Have you been murdered?**

**[11:18] Oh my god you’re dead and it’s my fault because I told you to go**

**[11:19] I’m so sorry**

[11:20] It was just my friends.

[11:20] Pansy let them all in.

[11:20] And now they’ve all seen me in my pants.

[11:20] So yes, I will accept that apology.

**[11:21] That sounds very embarrassing**

[11:23] Here’s a group selfie of all my friends dressed in festive clothes and me in my underwear

[11:23] -image sent-

**[11:24] Ignoring the fact that you’re semi-naked in your kitchen, are you drinking cocktails at eleven am?**

[11:25] Everyone knows that time doesn’t exist between Christmas and New Year’s

[11:25] Was expecting some comments on the semi-naked part

**[11:26] I haven’t processed that part yet**

**[11:26] Are they silk?**

[11:26] Of course

[11:27] Do you think it’s acceptable to get drunk in my underwear or should I get dressed?

**[11:28] I mean, I’d probably get dressed, if it were me**

[11:28] You’re right. You’re so clever

**[11:29] I know. So talk tomorrow?**

[11:29] Of course.

 

-Tuesday, December 27th-

[11:29] I am so hungover

**[11:30] You’re alive!**

[11:31] Barely. Merry Christmas to me.

**[11:31] Good night?**

[11:32] Well, we started at this time yesterday, so it was more than just a night.

[11:32] But yeah. I forgot how much fun I had when my friends all got together.

**[11:33] I take it that doesn’t happen very often?**

[11:33] Nah. You know how it is. Everyone works, we rarely ever get aligning time off, all that usual shit.

**[11:34] Yeah. I have some friends I haven’t seen in months.**

[11:34] Growing up sucks.

**[11:35] Not as much as that hangover, I bet.**

[11:35] I need a whole packet of painkillers and five gallons of water. I’m hoping Pansy brought some in her purse.

**[11:36] I thought you didn’t let people stay??**

[11:37] That’s sober me. Drunk me, however, invited everybody back to my place.

[11:38] There are bodies everywhere, Harry. On the floor. In the chairs. I had to climb over Pansy to get out of my bed to pee.

**[11:38] There were only like five people in that picture.**

[11:41] Let’s see; me, Pansy, Blaise, Theo and Vince. Pansy and I got the bed. Blaise managed to claim the sofa. Theo pushed the two armchairs together to form a bed. And  Vince is using my rug as a blanket and asleep on the floor.

[11:41] It is a veritable invasion.

**[11:42] You really like your privacy, don’t you?**

[11:43] I’m going to go wake them all up so they’ll leave quicker.

**[11:44] Oh my God.**

 

[18:21] -image sent-

**[18:22] That’s a lot of Chinese food. I thought you kicked everyone out?**

[18:24] I did. This is all for me and Pan

[18:24] Christmas Chinese is a ritual of ours.

**[18:24] That’s really sweet**

[18:25] Not really. We’re usually too hungover to cook.

**[18:25] Feeling any better?**

[18:26] It’s amazing what a hot shower and some soup can do.

[18:26] What are you up to this evening?

**[18:27] Mrs Weasley wants to play charades. Which is serious business in this house. There will be screaming. And potentially violence.**

[18:28] Try to stay out of any fistfights.

**[18:28] No guarantees.**

 

-Wednesday, December 28th-

**[12:43] I have no voice. The twins brawled. Hermione came last. It was wild.**

[12:47] Sounds absolutely terrifying.

**[12:48] It was. How was your evening?**

[12:48] We got drunk and watched shitty movies. Was great.

**[12:51] That’s three days in a row you’ve been drunk**

[12:54] Your point?

**[12:56] I dunno, I guess I’m just concerned.**

[12:58] About?

**[12:59] This can’t be good for your health.**

[13:00] Having a good time, you mean?

**[13:02] No, I mean these multi-day benders you seem to go on.**

[13:03] This is the only “bender” you’ve seen and it’s hardly a “bender” when it’s Christmas

**[13:04] I didn’t mean any offense**

[13:07] By implying that I’m an alcoholic?

**[13:08] No, I’m just saying that it’s worrying.**

[13:09] It’s got nothing to do with you.

**[13:11] Okay, let’s just leave it alone.**

[13:13] No. I can’t just know that you’re over there judging me.

**[13:13] I’m not judging you.**

[13:15] Yes, you fucking are.

**[13:16] I don’t want to fight, Draco.**

[13:17] You should have kept your mouth shut then, because we’re here now.

**[13:18] I didn’t do this right. I wasn’t trying to insult you. I just wanted to say that I was concerned.**

[13:21] Well I don’t want your concern. You can keep it to yourself.

**[13:23] Right. Sorry.**

 

[13:32] -screenshot sent-

[13:32] -screenshot sent-

[13:32] -screenshot sent-

_[13:34] That is bang out of order_

_[13:34] What the hell_

_[13:34] Who does he think he is?!_

_[13:35] I don’t think you have a problem, and I know you far better than him. You had some fun over Christmas, that’s hardly a crime_

_[13:35] Just because he wouldn’t know fun if it slapped him in the face._

_[13:36] I am so angry_

[13:37] I can see that

_[13:39] Are you alright?_

[13:39] Bit annoyed.

[13:40] I expected more from him, you know? I thought friends didn’t judge each other.

_[13:41] Maybe he didn’t mean to be judgemental. Maybe he was just concerned and he went about it the wrong way. But if he hurt you, you need to say that to him so it won’t happen again_

 

**[16:51] I’m sorry about earlier. I really didn’t mean it to come across that way**

[16:55] That really hurt, Harry. I get enough judgement in my life, I don’t need you joining the ranks.

**[16:56] You’re right. I’m your friend and I shouldn’t judge you. I’m really sorry.**

[16:58] It’s fine. Let’s just move on.

**[16:59] Are you sure we’re okay?**

[17:02] Yeah. We’ll talk tomorrow, okay?

**[17:03] Sure.**

 

-Thursday, December 29th-

**[09:02] Draco!!!**

**[09:02] WAKE UP ITS SNOWING**

**[09:03] -image sent-**

[09:36] Pfft, that’s nothing.

[09:36] -image sent-

**[09:37] Oh my God, that’s so much snow!!!**

[09:39] Pansy is on her way over before the whole country panics and they close the roads

**[09:39] Snowball fight?**

[09:40] Snowball fight.

[09:40] Trying to find my boots and get ready

**[09:44] All the kids are running around. I hope we get as much snow over here.**

 

**[10:22] It’s getting heavier!**

[10:30] -image sent-

**[10:30] Are they… pre-made snowballs?**

[10:32] Pansy should know better than to expect mercy from me

**[10:33] Are you even going to give her the chance to get out of the car?**

[10:35] No.

[10:35] This is war

 

**[11:48] -image sent-**

**[11:48] All that knitwear coming in  handy. Thanks, Mrs Weasley**

[11:53] That bobble hat is pretty cute.

**[11:54] Do I look snow-appropriate?**

[11:54] Appropriately ridiculous, yes.

**[11:56] Go on, then. Show me how one manages to look stylish in the snow.**

[12:00] -image sent-

**[12:01] Okay, fuck that.**

**[12:01] Witchcraft**

**[12:01] It’s gotta be**

**[12:01] That coat is gorgeous.**

**[12:02] And then there’s the classy scarf**

**[12:02] I don’t know what kinda hat that is but with your hair and your face**

**[12:02] Oh my God**

[12:08] -video sent-

**[12:10] Oh my God**

**[12:11] The flirty wink nearly killed me**

**[12:11] But then you were nailed in the face with that snowball and I died for good**

[12:13] Pansy has a ridiculously good arm

**[12:14] You’ve made my day.**

**[12:14] Merry Christmas to me**

[12:15] I’m off to exact revenge.

 

-Friday, December 30th-

**[10:03] How did the revenge go?**

[10:19] I feel like I’ve been run over by a big snowy bus.

**[10:21] That bad, huh?**

[10:25] I reckon I’ll have a cold by the end of the day

**[10:26] Get plenty of rest in the meantime**

[10:26] Yes,  mother

[10:26] I’m gonna go back to sleep for a bit. Talk later?

**[10:27] Do you even have to ask?**

 

[10:30] Harry, are you coming down for breakfast or not?

**[10:30] Be right there. Just talking to Draco**

[10:30] Have you made up after that fight?

**[10:31] I think so? I dunno, Hermione. He seems a little distant or something?**

[10:31] We can talk about it over coffee.

**[10:31] I need to show you the snow video**

[10:31] Snow video?

**[10:31] You’ll see.**

 

[14:52] Pan brought soup. Feeling rubbish, still, but I’ll probably take a hot bath and head back to bed. I need all the beauty sleep I can get for being social tomorrow.

**[14:53] You’re already beautiful,**

[14:54] Hush you.

 

-Saturday, December 31st-

[13:19] I need fashion advice and Pansy isn’t answering her phone.

**[13:21] I am the least qualified person you could possibly have chosen.**

[13:23] That may be true, but you’re the only one of my friends who would be awake at this hour.

**[13:23] This hour?**

**[13:23] Draco, it’s one pm.**

[13:24] Exactly. Practically morning.

[13:24] Anyway, help me pick an outfit.

**[13:25] Okay, options?**

[13:30] Black button-up?

[13:30] -image sent-

[13:30] Or black zipper sweater?

[13:30] -image sent-

**[13:32] Pause. Questions.**

[13:33] Go ahead.

**[13:33] First, do the zippers open?**

[13:34] -image sent-

[13:35] Yes. As shown, they open.

**[13:36] Between the multiple open zippers and the extremely torn jeans, that is a lot of skin.**

[13:37] Worried about my virtue?

**[13:37] I think it’s pretty sexy.**

**[13:37] But my second question is: where are you going and which is more appropriate?**

[13:38] House party, and depends what kind of impression I want to make.

**[13:39] Open zipper and those jeans**

**[13:40] I like those jeans. I never realised how long your legs are**

[13:42] I’m a lot taller than I look.

[13:43] Do you think eyeliner would be overkill with this?

**[13:43] Isn’t that a little… I dunno, mid-2000s?**

[13:47] -image sent-

[13:47] Look at this face and tell me I’m mid-2000s

**[13:49] I stand wholly and completely corrected.**

[13:51] Damn straight

**[13:51] Apparently not.**

[13:56] Pan has finally returned to her phone and wants to Facetime her outfit choice.

**[13:57] Go. Impart your wisdom**

 

**[18:11] Hey I forgot to ask**

[18:13] Go ahead

**[18:14] I was kinda hoping that we could talk tonight.**

**[18:14] I know you’re at that party and all**

**[18:14] But I’d really like to hear your voice tonight**

**[18:15] Think you could take a call at midnight?**

[18:17] I think I can make the time

**[18:18] Cool. I’ll call you at ten to?**

[18:19] Sure. Enjoy your evening

 

_[23:35] Where have you gotten off to? You went to get me a drink and never came back_

[23:36] I’m upstairs. Harry is gonna call just before midnight.

_[23:36] And you’re hiding because you’re nervous about it. Why?_

[23:37] I don’t know.

_[23:37] It’s not the same after the fight, is it?_

[23:38] No. I don’t know why. It’s just not.

_[23:38] Are you going to take the call?_

[23:39] Yes, I said I would.

[23:39] I’m probably just still sore about the whole row.  I’ll get over it.

_[23:40] Do you want me to come up?_

[23:40] No. I’m just gonna breathe through it. He’ll be calling in a bit anyway

_[23:41] One text_

[23:41] And you come running. I know.

 

**[23:52] I had to put one of the kids to bed. You ready?**

[23:53] Yeah, I’m outside. Should be quiet enough here.

**-calling Draco-**

**“Hey.”**

“Hey.”

**“It feels like ages since I heard your voice last.”**

“Yeah, it’s been a while alright.”

**“I missed your voice.”**

“It’s been a busy few days.”

**“Yeah, it has. I’m heading home tomorrow evening though. Back to work on the fourth.”**

“So soon?”

**“Yeah, I kinda liked the time off. Won’t get another break until the summer. And it’s gym season now.”**

“Gym season?”

**“Oh, right. January and February are really busy for us. A bunch of people will join gyms and in their eagerness, they’ll injury themselves and myself and Hermione will be pulling double shifts until mid-March.”**

“Yikes.”

**“I know. But the pay is good and the work is rewarding and I sorta like being busy.”**

“Yeah. Tax season is soon, so I’ll be pretty busy myself.”

**“Yeah… Are they counting already?”**

“I think so.”

**“Happy New Year, Draco.”**

“You too, Harry.”

**“You know, I’ve spent all day thinking about this moment. Only, not quite like this. I’ve never done the whole kiss-at-midnight thing…”**

“You haven’t?”

**“No. When I was a teenager, my mum told me a story that the person you kiss at midnight is the one you stay with forever and I always took that pretty seriously. But today, I thought that you-”**

“Hang on, Harry, I’m sorry. People are coming outside and it’s getting kinda loud…I’m going to try find a quieter spot. Anyway, you were saying…?”

**“Right. Er, today I thought that maybe you would be the one I’d like to kiss at midnight.”**

“I’m sorry, what was that? Harry, I’m sorry. It’s just too loud, I can’t hear a word. How about you call me tomorrow at lunch and we can talk then? Hey, I’m on the phone, can you not-”

-call ended-

 

_[00:09] Are you alright?! You just ran from the garden_

[00:10] I need you to come to the upstairs bathroom right now. I’m freaking out.

_[00:10] Literally on my way._

 

-Sunday, January 1st-

**-calling Draco-**

_“‘ Lo?” _

**“Eh, Draco?”**

_“No, Draco is asleep right now. Can I take a message?” _

**“Uh, who is this?”**

_“Who is this?” _

**“Harry?”**

_“Okay, I’ll tell him you called.” _

**“Actually, you know what, maybe don’t.”**

**-call ended-**

 

[13:28] Hey, you rang but I was asleep.

 

-Monday, January 2nd-

**[10:34] Who was that?**

**[10:35] I rang you yesterday and some man answered the phone.**

[10:39] I know this is a text and it doesn’t exactly have a tone, but I don’t like that tone.

**[10:40] You’re right, and neither do I. I didn’t think I was this kind of guy, but I guess I am.**

[10:47] Okay. Here is the explanation that I don’t at all owe you. The guy who answered my phone was Blaise, one of my best friends since I was a child. He crashed here last night because he lost his wallet at the party and I only had enough cash for one cab fare. He slept here, in my bed with me, which we have been doing since we were eleven, and as you know, I don’t have a guest room. Are you satisfied?

**[10:54] I’m sorry. I don’t know why I freaked out like that. I guess it just hit me that we never clarified this. I heard that voice and I thought “oh my god, he’s sleeping with other people” and it just hurt. I panicked.**

[10:57] There are no other people here, Harry. And if I was having sex with anyone, it would be none of your business. We’re not actually dating.

**[11:00] You’re right. We’re not. I don’t even know where you live.**

[11:01] I’m sorry.

**[11:02] You have nothing to apologise for.**

[11:02] I know that it hurts, but there’s nothing we can do about it. So I’m sorry.

**[11:02] Maybe.**

[11:03] What do you mean by maybe?

**[11:03] This isn’t coming out right over text. Can I call you?**

[11:04] Sure.

**-calling Draco-**

**“Let me explain myself.”**

“Please do.”

**“The reason I got so upset about you sleeping with other people- and yes, I know you’re not, and yes, I know it’s none of my business- was because I can’t stop thinking that it could be me… It could be me in your bed, if only I knew.”**

“Harry…”

**“We could break the rule, Draco.”**

“No.”

**“But, Draco, what if-”**

“I said no, Harry!”

**“... I’m sorry. I was being selfish.”**

“It’s not selfish. I want it too.”

**“Do you?”**

“You think I don’t? You think I don’t literally dream of it, dream of you? You think I don’t fantasise of meeting you, of dating you and spending time with you, of coming home to you? You have no concept of how much I want you.”

**“I want you too. So badly. I guess that’s why I don’t understand.”**

“What if it turns out we live on opposite ends of the country? I’m not about to up stakes and move, are you?”

**“No, I guess not.”**

“Exactly. I can’t tell you because I can’t take that risk, of letting it be real. It can’t hurt me if it stays in my head.”                                            

**“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to upset you.”**

“You didn’t.”

**“I did. I can hear it in your voice.”**

“Fine. You did. But it doesn’t matter.”

**“If you’re sure.”**

“I am. Anyway, I better go. I’m due at my mother’s.”

**“Okay. Talk soon?”**

“Probably.”

-call ended-

 

[14:12] Pansy, I can’t help but feel like everything is going wrong.

_[14:13] Are you at home?_

[14:13] Just leaving my mother’s.

_[14:14] Wait for me. I’m picking you up and we’re sorting this out._

 

**[15:44] Hermione, I can’t stop thinking about what we talked about on the phone**

[15:45] Harry, you need to stop overthinking this. You’ll only make it worse.

**[15:45] I feel like you’re right, though.**

[15:46] Well if that’s the case, then you need to say it. You deserve to be happy.

 

-Tuesday, January 3rd-

**[17:21] We need to talk.**

[17:22] Weird. I was about to text you the same thing.

**[17:25] I have something I need to say but I don’t know how best to say it.**

[17:26] Take your time.

**[17:39] I feel you haven’t been treating me fairly. I know things have been a bit strained between us lately, but I mean beyond that. When you made these rules at the beginning, I was okay with it because I knew where I stood. But then things went further and you started changing the rules, breaking them when it suited you, but punishing me when I followed your lead. I don’t know where I stand anymore because you just keep moving the line. But why am I never the one setting rules? You said you set them to protect yourself and I should have done the same, instead of constantly bending to yours.**

[17:42] I don’t know what to say, other than you’re right.

**[17:43] I wasn’t expecting that. Now I don’t know what to say.**

[17:44] I bend the rules. I throw them away when it suits me, but I don’t give you the same freedom. That’s not fair to you.

[17:45] I was only trying to protect myself, still am, but I was doing it by trying to control you. It’s not right for me to dictate what you can and can’t do or say with me.

[17:45] But I’m not going to stop.

[17:46] This is who I am and this is how I build my walls, and I thought you might be the one to tear them down, until I realised I was never going to let you

**[17:47] Wait, I don’t understand what’s happening here**

[17:48] I’m going to keep mistreating you. For as long as this goes on.

[17:48] So we should put a stop to it now before it gets any worse.

**[17:49] No. I don’t want that.**

[17:50] I’m afraid I do.

**[17:51] I thought you cared about me.**

[17:52] I do. But not enough to treat you right.

[17:53] I’m never breaking that last rule, Harry. And it’s clearly too much for you. You’ll never get what you want from me, so why keep trying?

**[17:55] So that’s it? You’re just throwing me away?**

[17:56] No, Harry. I’m giving us both the chance to be happy in ways we actually deserve. You’ll only ever be stuck here with me and I don’t want that.

**[17:57] You seem pretty set in this.**

[17:57] I am.

**[17:59] How long have you been feeling like this?**

[18:01] A while.

**[18:02] How long?**

[18:03] A few days.

**[18:05] I see.**

**[18:05] So we’re done here?**

[18:06] I believe so.

[18:09] For what it’s worth, I am sorry. But I’m just not your New Year’s kiss.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry but I'm also not. Thanks to everyone who has left kudo and comments so far, I love hearing what people have to say about this little fic. Please feel free to follow and message me on tumblr [here](http://theanatomyofadreamer.tumblr.com/) Come shout at me, get writing updates, see all the things I'm currently obsessed with etc.


End file.
